


Предлагаемые обстоятельства

by Inquisitio



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anxiety, Character Study, Happy Ending, Lies, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio
Summary: Меланхоличная осенняя история, в которой страстная ложь оказывается правдой.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Kudos: 4





	1. Вдох

**Author's Note:**

> Текст полон подробного анализа движений души героев, их противоречивых мотиваций, фантазий и томных невротических игр друг с другом. Вряд ли он будет кому-нибудь интересен (кроме профильных специалистов xD), ну и пусть.  
> Действие происходит после 6 серии.  
> Авторским произволом я отменяю санитарно-гигиенические подробности: любовь уверенно побеждает бытовуху, а герои волшебно чистые и морозоустойчивые просто потому что они мне нравятся.  
> Главная музыкальная тема:  
> Not Yet — The Amazing Devil  
> https://youtu.be/aAtNigSEPms  
> Ссылки на музыку иногда стоят прямо в тексте и относятся последующему отрывку (по ближайшие звёздочки). Если слушать и читать одновременно, впечатление будет более ярким.  
> Вальдо Маркса в моей голове неизменно играет Эйдан Тёрнер.  
> Визуализация Лютика и Вальдо: https://twitter.com/bluepufferfish3/status/1341670575840911360  
> Владения Леттенхофов играет усадьба Оболенских в Березичах:  
> https://twitter.com/bluepufferfish3/status/1310691719042785280  
> Сорт роз Терракота существует в реальности: https://twitter.com/bluepufferfish3/status/1338788376753876992

_Я говорю — да,  
Он говорит — нет,  
Полголовы яд,  
Полголовы свет._

_Леонид Фёдоров  
_

Overlay — Koki Nakano   
https://youtu.be/E1oclr6bJAQ

Лютик куда-то делся.  
В последний раз его видели в трактире под Голопольем две недели назад. По соседству гуляла свадьба, и хмельные гости умоляли спеть. Он же только покачал головой, допил пиво и скрылся в своей комнате. С утра продал всё ценное, что у него было, купил лошадёнку и уехал в неизвестном направлении. Во всяком случае, так докладывает доверенное лицо.  
Вальдо нервно комкает письмо. Что произошло в этих распроклятых горах?! Почему он ушёл оттуда в одиночку, не похожий сам на себя?  
Едва ощутимый укол под левой лопаткой, пока можно не обращать внимания. Какого чёрта он должен волноваться, в самом деле? Они ведь даже не друзья (они нечто невообразимо ужасное и лучше об этом не думать).

Лютик провалился сквозь землю. Уже месяц нанятые Вальдо люди не могут узнать ровным счётом ничего. Раньше за странствующим бардом тянулся шлейф из неоплаченных счетов, скандалов и дурацких историй, но теперь — полная пустота. От вполне допустимых предположений хочется выть.  
Но сколько же интересных подробностей вскрывается в последние дни! Например, что Вальдо самым позорным образом не всё равно, куда пропал «самый жалкий трубадур континента, потакающий низменным вкусам толпы». Каждая минута отравлена вопросом «а что если?..» Да ничего. Совсем ничего, мэтр Маркс.

Лютик исчез. Балансировать на краю дольше невозможно.  
Ночи — как заброшенные каменоломни, провал за провалом, и страх караулит на дне каждой ямы. Вальдо ловит ртом воздух, холодные простыни липнут к спине. Он не помнит, что видел во сне и совершенно не желает вспоминать. Его тянет на дно, в трясину, где ил, сожаления, едкая печаль, и снова тёмный вязкий ил.  
Что, ну что случилось с этим инфантильным дураком?! Заболел, попал в переплёт, умер? Неизвестность — скользящая петля на шее.  
«Пожалуйста», шепчет Вальдо в душную темноту. Что это значит и к кому он обращается? Если б он только знал.

Лютика нигде нет.  
— Мы шесть недель просеиваем все возможные варианты, но это бесполезно, он ни с кем не контактирует.  
— Не может такого быть, он же должен как-то зарабатывать на жизнь! И вы, кстати, тоже.  
— Я делаю, что могу. Мои люди с ног сбились. Может быть, вы припомните какие-то неочевидные связи? Друзья, у которых он бы мог укрыться?  
— Да нет у него близких друзей, насколько мне известно.  
— Родственники?  
— Его ещё в юности выгнали из дома, они не общаются.  
— И тем не менее, есть вероятность.  
Вальдо тяжело вздыхает.  
— Тогда найдите мне этих Леттенхофов. На всякий случай.

Невозможность нормально спать — это ещё полбеды, но он больше не может писать. Слова не хотят складываться в идеально закруглённые фразы, вязкие периоды тянутся, как дурной сон, строчки сползают с листа. Футляр с лютней пылится в углу, аккуратная стопка черновиков выцветает. Вальдо и сам становится прозрачным, больным, никаким. Лютиково исчезновение по капле высасывает душу, оставляя лишь раздражение и мертвенную печаль.

И как он раньше не понимал, что выражение «смертная тоска» — это буквальное описание физиологического процесса? Дыхание становится осознанной мукой, сердце качает кровь из последних сил. Может статься, классические поэты не были такими уж вралями? Тогда какой ещё замшелый трюизм окажется правдой? Неужто бескорыстная дружба? Или любовь до гробовой доски? Вальдо хочет злобно расхохотаться, но только болезненно дёргает краем рта. Дошутился.  
Он так изнурён борьбой с самим собой, что готов на что угодно, на самые чудовищные поступки. Даже на банальное решение.

Через два месяца Вальдо выбрасывает белый флаг. Две скверные подружки — тревога и тахикардия — тащат его за волосы в резиденцию Леттенхофов. Есть, конечно, ещё и третья, но он яростно отрицает её существование.

***  
Langt I Det Fjerne — Vàli   
https://youtu.be/2VYupQhgCZM

Скрип колёс и запах дёгтя, дорожные ухабы, приливы и отливы тошноты. Вальдо в пути уже три дня и терпеливо убеждает себя, что ему очень повезло. И действительно, найти место в торговой повозке, идущей в нужном направлении — настоящая удача. Не трястись верхом несколько дней, не дрожать под осенним дождём, а сидеть себе, как приличный человек, в фургоне под навесом. Кто ж виноват, что Вальдо так не любит сниматься с места и отдавать себя на волю дорожных случайностей!  
На удивление, попутчики раздражают не больше, чем все остальные люди, шумные, назойливые, но в пределах разумного. По крайней мере, их перепалки отвлекают от сознания, что он совершает позорнейшую глупость: наобум едет в дикий край к совершенно незнакомым людям, чтобы сказать их легкомысленному родственнику чёрт знает что.  
Наверняка ведь с Лютиком всё в порядке, он просто наслаждается жизнью в кругу своей аристократической семьи и утратил вкус к приключениям. Ох, ну в таком случае можно будет хотя бы доставить себе удовольствие и от души на него наорать. Тогда, возможно, наконец-то пропадёт гадкое чувство, что великолепный мэтр Маркс проиграл всё на свете, даже не успев толком заглянуть в свои карты.

Но благодатная злость слишком быстро отступает, ей на смену приходит тревога, прозрачная паучиха, привольно устроившаяся у него за рёбрами. Эта гадина боится только яркого света, поэтому Вальдо добывает его единственным известным ему способом: складывает слова.  
 _Я так и думал, так и думал, что однажды ты просто исчезнешь, истаешь в вечернем тумане, и не останется ровным счётом ничего: ни сборников стихов в солидных переплётах, ни имущества, ни семьи, даже внебрачных детей у тебя наверняка нет. Быть существом, в котором жизни больше, чем во всём живом, и исчезнуть без сожалений и горечи, как будто и не было, очаровать всех на свете и ускользнуть в темноту._  
И опомниться не успел, как исписал страницу до конца. Чудовищный симптом! Нельзя позволять себе эстетизировать эту тоску, разумнее было бы относиться к ней, как к дурной болезни. Но, вздохнув, он переворачивает лист и обречённо продолжает: _ты — дурная шутка на грани отчаяния, дерзкая попытка отменить силу тяжести, цветок, пробившийся сквозь доски эшафота…_  
Ловя последние лучи света, Вальдо царапает в записной книжке наугад, не видя букв, карандаш то и дело рвёт бумагу, строчки переплетаются, как стебли дикого шиповника. Есть слабая надежда, что потом не удастся разобрать написанное и будет не так стыдно. Только вот шипы никуда не денутся.  
А жаль.

***  
Arrythmia of the Stars — Зацикленность  
https://zatsiclennost.bandcamp.com/track/arrythmia-of-the-stars

Он соскакивает на землю перед старинными воротами, распахнутыми настежь. Провинциальное гостеприимство или равнодушие? На чугунных завитках кое-где пушится мох, ядовито изумрудный даже в неверном осеннем свете.  
— Вот здесь они живут, графья-то. Пройти сквозь парк, а там наверху и замок будет, — услужливо машет рукой возница. — Только давненько я никого оттудова не видал.  
Зелёная крыша среди пятен рыжей листвы. Занятная осенняя инверсия.  
— Мы обратно ехать будем дня через три. Я протрублю в рожок и дам лошадям отдыху с полчаса. Так что, если не загоститесь — милости просим.  
Не отрывая взгляда от дома на холме, Вальдо благодарно кивает попутчикам. Не замок, конечно, скорее большая усадьба с кокетливыми башенками, лишёнными всякого практического смысла. Очень… ммм… лютикообразно.  
Камни из дорожек местами выбиты, в ямах плещется мутная вода. Неужели тут действительно никто не живёт, и он обрёк себя на ночёвку в сыром запущенном парке, больше похожем на лес?  
А что, злобно думает Вальдо, ты заслужил это своими капризами. Будешь спать у заколоченного входа, словно бедный оборвыш. _Так пусть же у твоих дверей гроза убьёт меня_ — наигрывает в голове старая баллада, любимая все континентом за беспощадную сентиментальность. Вот же мерзость, а!..  
Вальдо раздражённо швыряет дорожные сумки к воротам и налегке идёт наверх, из последних сил стараясь сохранить остатки достоинства и не помчаться со всех ног.  
В других обстоятельствах он, безусловно, оценил бы пламенеющую палитру осенней листвы, туманное марево над старым прудом и прочие лирические изыски. Но сейчас не время собирать рабочий материал.  
Полуразрушенная лестница ведёт прямо к парадному крыльцу. Между мраморных плит фамильярно пробивается трава.  
Остаётся надежда, что Леттенхофы, как это часто бывает с обедневшими дворянами, живут только в одном крыле дома, предоставив остальным владениям разрушаться по собственному усмотрению.  
Десять шансов из ста, что здесь хоть кто-то есть.  
Дикий виноград с жизнерадостной наглостью лезет под ноги, Вальдо спотыкается, едва удержав равновесие.  
Вот они, плоды слабости и самообольщения: хотел швырнуть своё негодование Лютику в лицо, а в результате оказался заперт со своими страстями, словно в клетке с драконом.  
Пять? Какой же ты разнузданный оптимист…  
В вязкой тишине растворяются крики птиц. Каждый шаг, словно путь на эшафот, даётся трудней, чем предыдущий, потому что приближает к неутешительному выводу: усадьба не просто покинута, а давно заброшена. На красном кирпиче отчётливо проступают обугленные пятна — следы давнишнего пожара, окна выбиты, сквозь проломы в стенах растут молодые деревца.  
Три шанса из ста.  
Вальдо медленно обходит дом. Кучи битого кирпича вперемешку с грязью выглядят отталкивающе, беспросветная гниль и разложение. А ведь когда-то здесь было красиво! У здания прекрасные пропорции, их не могут испортить даже работа огня, плесень и безжалостные сорняки.  
Два.

Запах дыма.  
Он похож на резкий окрик, от которого сердце сначала замирает, а потом несётся жарким галопом.  
Кто там? Случайный путник? Поселковый философ, ищущий уединения? Крестьянские детишки, играющие в развалинах? Да кто угодно, хоть призрак короля Дезмонда, жарящий на костре лепёшки, только не тот человек, которого не хочется видеть больше никогда и одновременно…  
Ааа, к чёрту!  
Один шанс из ста, из тысячи, из…  
В изнеможении Вальдо опускается на каменную скамью. Собраться с силами и подойти поближе. Подойти поближе и никого не увидеть. Ты ведь знал, что всё кончится, не успев начаться.

***

Его так трясёт, что он не слышит звука шагов, поэтому звонкая, привычно хамская реплика застаёт врасплох.  
— Никак не можешь оставить меня в покое? Что тебе тут нужно?  
Вальдо готов захохотать и заплакать одновременно, но вместо этого замирает, с болезненным наслаждением ощущая, что сжатая пружина в груди, наконец, распрямилась.  
 _ничтожный придурочный идиот да чтоб тебя разорвало на тысячу кусочков ты жив святые боги как же я тебя ненавижу ненавижу ненавижу мелкая безголовая дрянь провались ты пропадом как же хочется отхлестать тебя по щекам потом задушить и закопать вон за той изгородью чтобы ты гнил тут в глухомани и больше не отравлял жизнь порядочным людям_  
Если ещё минуту просидеть в той же позе, не поднимая лица, можно выиграть время и подавить дрожь в голосе. Вроде как глубоко задумался и не обратил внимания на ерунду. Дыши, дыши глубже, пока можешь.  
Вальдо, наконец, поднимает глаза. Источник звука стоит, вызывающе подбоченившись, и прожигает его яростным взглядом. Отлично, пойдём по старому сценарию: укол — парирование — отскок. За неимением шпаги, он салютует Лютику надменно приподнятой бровью.  
— В этот раз пропустим прелюдии и сразу перейдём к оскорблениям?  
Но тот пропускает издёвку мимо ушей.  
— Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь, я тебя спрашиваю?!  
Лютик полон стыда и злости, как человек, которого застукали на месте преступления. Лицо пылает, старательно не смотрит в глаза. Дожать или обезоружить?  
— Ты пропал. За тебя волновались. Не хмыкай! Графиня де Стэль извелась и уже месяц не устраивает приёмов, Фридрих забрасывает меня паническими письмами, что, мол, сгинуло солнце нашей поэзии, коллеги интересуются, не я ли тебя заказал, и если да, не поделюсь ли контактами проверенных специалистов. Я просто обязан предъявить тебя общественности!  
Ложь непринуждённо сплетается сама собой; всем плевать на Лютика, никто даже не заметил его исчезновения.  
Внимательный взгляд с затаённой насмешкой.  
— Зачем ты врёшь?  
Кровь стремительно приливает к лицу. Ну и как теперь вывернуться? Определённо, старые приёмы перестали работать. А не в меру проницательный паршивец продолжает нападать.  
— Говори правду или проваливай.  
Как хорошо, что всегда можно демонстративно разозлиться! Старый беспроигрышный трюк.  
— Хочу посмотреть, как ты меня отсюда выгонишь.  
Если можно было бы наносить удары взглядом, оба корчились бы на земле. Ситуация патовая, но Вальдо не намерен поддаваться этому заносчивому наглецу. В конце концов, приехать на край света и покорно терпеть дурные выходки — себя не уважать. Поэтому он начинает демонстративно его разглядывать, отлично зная, что Лютика это невероятно бесит. Ничего, потерпит.  
А мальчик-то перестал быть хорошеньким. Тень на лице: меньше света, больше глубины. Да ты, кажется, немного поумнел? Или просто ракурс удачный? Печаль, едва припорошённая злостью, делает Лютика уязвимым и интересным. А ещё обворожительным, не правда ли? Поспешная попытка оправдаться: когда в глазах человека светится мысль, нет разницы, какими словами описывать. Просто факт — внутри этого прелестного черепа в кои-то веки лежат не только пустые бутылки и обрывки чужого нижнего белья. Вальдо невольно хмыкает, чем, конечно же, окончательно выводит Лютика из себя.  
— И что во мне так тебя рассмешило?!  
— Да так, ничего. Нелепости и дури не больше обычного, — и, предвидя бурную реакцию. — Я пойду осмотрюсь. А ты пока думай, как будешь выкручиваться.  
Срочно бежать, пока скандал не пошёл на второй заход. Вальдо определённо нужна передышка, нервы ни к чёрту.

***

Вальдо возвращается, запыхавшись: протащить через весь парк сумки, корзину с припасами, два одеяла и дюжину бутылок вина — это вам не шутки. Разумеется, помощь ему никто не предложил. Странные у них тут понятия о гостеприимстве. Впрочем, не стоит сразу думать о незнакомых людях плохо, вдруг Лютик — это единственный бракованный отросток на родовом древе.  
Жильё у него соответствующее. Угловая комната на первом этаже не так пострадала, как остальные, в изящном эркере даже чудом сохранилась часть стёкол. Камин почти не дымит. У стены — постель из соломы, несколько одеял. Разумеется, именно там, в самом сухом и безопасном месте пристроена лютня.  
— А где обитают остальные Леттенхофы? В погребе?  
— Не твоего ума дело. Я совершенно не намерен обсуждать жизнь моей семьи с кем попало.  
— Надо же, какой скрытный! В Оксенфурте, помнится, тебя было не заткнуть. Моя матушка то, мой батюшка сё…  
— Это было до пожара.  
Вальдо решает пока прикрыть тему: тут явно что-то не так, но он выяснит это позже.  
Взгляд рассеянно гуляет по непрезентабельному жилищу. Интерьер — нарочитая смесь аскетизма и выпендрёжа. Под ногами хрустит штукатурка, шёлковая обивка свисает со стен лохмотьями. Дырка в окне заткнута картиной (какая-то серая муть с птичкой). Как всегда, где Лютик, там живописный распад и шуточки. Удивительная у него способность перекраивать под себя любое пространство, развалины, заброшенный парк, наверняка даже глухому болоту он бы смог придать особый придурковатый шарм. Например, завязал бы камыши бантиком.  
Да, кстати, нужно поскорее пнуть засранца, пока из головы не вылетело. Просто в профилактических целях.  
— Как всегда ты до отвращения театрален! Всё это выглядит декорацией к романтической балладе — чувствительный узник заточён в старом замке, бренчит на лютне и вспоминает о былом.  
— Скорее современный философ размышляет о судьбах мира и том, как его бесят непрошеные гости.  
— Тогда у тебя должны быть ручная козочка и свирель, они входят в набор пасторальных мотивов для умственно отсталых.  
— Ну вот ты и приехал! Со свирелью тоже как-нибудь разберёмся.  
Они осыпают друг друга насмешками, но привычная словесная дуэль лишена и лёгкости, и удовольствия. Это болезненный отчуждённый фарс, где от страха отчаянно остришь и захлёбываешься хохотом, пока в глазах не потемнеет.  
Сделав над собой усилие, Вальдо пытается быть благоразумным. Впрочем, как и всегда в обществе Лютика, его хватит ненадолго, за что он заранее себя презирает.  
— Предлагаю временное перемирие. Я всё равно смогу уехать отсюда только через несколько дней. Волей-неволей тебе придётся оказать мне гостеприимство, а за это время нам надо постараться не убить друг друга.  
Немного сдав назад, Лютик не теряет насторожённости.  
— Ты так и не объяснил, какого черта притащил сюда свою респектабельную задницу.  
— А ты — почему живёшь в развалинах.  
Отвечать обоим не хочется.  
Лютик демонстративно ковыряет мусор на полу носком сапога. Вальдо не менее демонстративно разглядывает сад за окном. Оба уже устали от этой клоунады, но намерены ломаться до победного конца.  
— Ох!  
Вальдо внезапно выбегает из комнаты. Лютик изумлённо идёт следом. Неужели у этого высокомерного говнюка тоже нервишки шалят? Да быть такого не может!  
И точно: стоит, склонившись над розовыми кустами. Просто жанровая картинка со старинной гравюры. А ещё имел наглость упрекать кого-то в дешёвом романтизме, позёр!..  
На лице надменного мэтра Маркса сияет нежная, совершенно незнакомая Лютику улыбка. Словно первые лучи рассвета скользнули по крепостной стене. Вальдо почти оправдывается, силясь изгнать из интонации неуместно тёплые оттенки. Пока получается так себе.  
— Очень люблю розы, ничего не могу с собой поделать. У меня дома в Цидарисе… Впрочем, неважно. Совершенно не ожидал, что в этом краю они ещё будут цвести. Ведь уже середина октября!.. Кстати, это довольно редкий сорт, называется Терракота. Откуда твои родственники его привезли?  
— Никогда не интересовался. Всегда тут росли.  
— Именно эти? — вниманием Вальдо настолько завладели цветы, что он не считывает саркастическую интонацию. — Смотри, как тонко придумано: розы красно-кирпичного оттенка в тон к стенам дома. А листья рифмуются с изразцами вокруг оконных проёмов и зелёной крышей. Настоящая цветовая драматургия! Ваш садовник обладал прекрасным чувством стиля.  
Лютик презрительно фыркает, и Вальдо, наконец-то сообразив, что зря так расслабился, мстительно продолжает.  
— Как жаль, что ты всего лишь виконт, а не сын этого прекрасного человека. Возможно, проведи ты детство, подкармливая и обрезая розы, никогда не докатился бы до рифмы «глаза» и «образа».  
— Это было десять лет назад!.. — вспыхивает Лютик. — И вообще хватит тут выпендриваться и натужно демонстрировать, какая ты тонкая натура!

Вальдо только приехал, но уже насмерть утомлён лютиковым напором, его непрошибаемой глухотой и бесцеремонностью. И откуда у этого нахала столько сил на болтовню?! Запальчиво что-то доказывает, размахивая руками, хмурит брови, краснеет и пыхтит. До чего хорош спектакль: Юлиан де Леттенхоф и его поверхностные выводы. Ну как же можно быть таким безмозглым, это же просто скучно!..  
В этот момент Вальдо и правда думает, что перед ним — самый отвратительный человек на свете, заставляющий его из-за злой насмешки судьбы постоянно терять равновесие. Хорошо, что Лютик слишком невнимателен, чтобы понять, что это значит. Или он всё видит, но толкует в своей несуразной манере?  
Все поэты, да и он сам не без греха, обычно пишут о признании, приплетая к нему смущение, страстную откровенность или тихую печаль. Но кажется, ещё никто из известных авторов не интерпретировал его как акт отчаяния, крик в лицо, поток бессильной ругани. Что-нибудь вроде: меня тошнит от того, что ты мне нравишься, жалкий огрызок.  
Обязательно напишу что-нибудь подобное, с холодной безысходностью думает Вальдо, и никому, конечно же, не покажу. Хотя баллада на два голоса — это отличная идея! Одна партия — что герой говорит вслух, другая — что он в это время думает. Начать с комедийного эффекта, потом показать всю глубину внутреннего разлада. Опять слишком заковыристо для широкой публики? Ох, да нашим слушателям всё сложно, кроме песенок про легкомысленных женщин и чеканную монету. Опять работа в стол, проклятье…

Вальдо так увлёкся своими мыслями, что потерял нить разговора, и запоздало понял, что собеседник снова обвиняет его во всех мыслимых грехах. Само собой, Лютик принял его рассеянность за спесь и тут же начал обличать. Ну что ж, послушаем, что он там лопочет, тем более что деваться в общем-то некуда.

Palinopsia — Koki Nakano   
https://youtu.be/rAoQ_8fWONU

Слова падают, как капли на железную крышу, и отзываются резкой болью в висках.  
— …Вялый темперамент и рыбья кровь, не делают тебя лучше прочих людей. И знаешь что ещё? На самом деле ты прекрасно понимаешь, что ты всего-навсего завистливый мертвец, хватающий за ноги живых! Пытаешься прицепиться к кому-то, насосаться чужих страстей и быстро свалить на безопасное расстояние, а уж там со вкусом осудить тех, кто рискует, вовлекается и ставит на карту всё. Это бесчестно! Настоящее эмоциональное воровство! Не удивительно, что у тебя до сих пор нет ни друзей, ни нормальных отношений, кому захочется делить жизнь с пустым местом!..  
Вспышка гнева почти ослепляет Вальдо, ярость хрустит на зубах острыми льдинками.  
— Ну, давай же, эксперт по искренности, расскажи мне, как нужно правильно строить отношения. Как годами позволять вытирать об себя ноги, это же так способствует сближению!.. Воспринимать каждый плевок в лицо как потенциальный поцелуй, это, по-твоему, достойное поведение? Инвестиция в будущее? — его тихое шипение хлещет по лицу наотмашь. — Допустим, я бездушная сволочь, но не экзальтированному идиотику меня осуждать. Сопли сначала подбери, а то они тянутся через весь континент, противно.  
Лютик задыхается от унижения. Так несправедливо, что именно человек, которого он ненавидит больше всех на свете, так безошибочно бьёт по самым больным местам. Нет, гораздо подлее: всаживает под кожу сотни отравленных иголок, которые годами плавают по венам, ржавея и отравляя кровь.  
Взгляд бессмысленно упёрся в мокрую землю. Запах пряной сырости больше не кажется приятным, теперь он похож на подвальную тухлятину. Отвращение к самому себе накатывает густой волной, чёрный шум глушит остатки мыслей. Он неловко пятится по скользким листьям, чавкающий звук вызывает спазмы в желудке. Под подошвами сапог холодная слизь. Сопли тянутся. Все знают, да? Все теперь знают, что со мной так можно?!. Наверняка, полконтинента теперь смеётся над его жалкими попытками понравиться, нащупать чью-то руку в глухой темноте.  
Наивная чушь! Для чего Лютик вообще может сгодиться? Для развлечения на пару ночей или месяцев? Занять уши смешной болтовнёй и припевочками? Бесполезное ничтожество, которое не умеет вызвать к себе ни щепотки сочувствия — страдает некрасиво, без огонька. Где эстетика, где стиль, ярмарочный рифмоплёт? Только кривляться и умеет. Ну, ещё позориться — тут ему нет равных.  
Холодная испарина на шее. Неловкая попытка стереть её.  
 _промахнуться мимо собственной головы только он так может унизительное предательство стыд как кляп во рту затыкает глотку для него воздуха больше нет пусть обходится как-то сам, а если сдохнет не велика потеря даже сердце хочет сбежать долбится о рёбра как сумасшедшее этот корабль тонет спасайтесь кто может можно вдохнуть пожалуйста хоть ещё разок пожалуйста пожалуйста_

***

Первые проблески сознания. Он стоит на коленях в грязи, но спине почему-то тепло  
— Дыши, бестолочь, — звучит из сырости и темноты. — Будем дышать вместе. Вдох носом — выдох ртом. Вдох — выдох. И вспомни, наконец, что у тебя есть диафрагма.  
В глазах немного проясняется. Пониже ключиц лежат ладони в черных замшевых перчатках и не то обнимают, не то давят, чтобы заставить дышать глубже и ровнее.  
— К-к-какй збтливый, — пытается выговорить Лютик непослушными липкими губами. — М-м-мрзавец.  
В лицо впились сотни ледяных иголок, тело бездумно лёгкое и неповоротливое. Как всегда, сознание парит где-то далеко, ему хорошо. А всё остальное, разумеется, корчится тут.  
— Обзываешься, значит, стало лучше. Пошли-ка к огню. Согреешься, выпьешь вина и расскажешь, какой я подонок, в красочных выражениях.  
— Да кончилось у меня.  
— Ругательства? Не верю.  
— Вино.  
— Тогда хорошо, что я приехал.  
— Н-наверное, — едва слышно отвечает Лютик.  
Зачем он это сказал? Может, потому, что голос у Вальдо какой-то странный. Будто крик со дна колодца.

***

— Ха! Значит, ты привёз вина, чтобы за это вдоволь напиться моей кровушки?  
Лютик возлежит на соломенном ложе в небрежной позе человека, которому все нипочём, что, разумеется, неправда. Но раз всё самое позорное уже случилось, можно отпустить свой кораблик на волю волн и немного расслабиться. Или сделать соответствующий вид — этот надутый индюк всё равно не разберёт.  
Вальдо сидит на краю постели неестественно прямой и напряжённый. Внезапно он оборачивается и пристально смотрит Лютику в глаза, кажется, впервые с тех пор как появился здесь. Тревожно сосредоточенный взгляд, плотно сжатые губы. Как всегда, бесполезно сложный, сухой, идеально выверенный контур человека. Живописно сложенные поленья для костра. Ты всё равно сгоришь, зачем же так выделываться?..  
— Тебе не кажется, что нам с тобой хватит?  
— Пить-то? Вот ещё! — фыркает Лютик.  
— Нет, это всегда пожалуйста. Хватит издеваться друг над другом. Мы слишком далеко заходим.  
Кажется, происходит что-то занятное: Вальдо — и срезает углы? Поэтому Лютик по привычке прикидывается дурачком, внимательно разглядывая собеседника из-под опущенных ресниц.  
— Мы раньше и похлеще друг друга обзывали.  
— Помню. Но сейчас стоит воздержаться. Пикироваться на пиру с лютней в руках или в осеннем лесу, где на десяток миль ни одной живой души — очень разные вещи. Мне кажется, дело именно в этом месте. Здесь любое слово бьёт наповал.  
Лютик и сам так думает, но не собирается демонстрировать согласие. Ему всё ещё ужасно стыдно за свой приступ паники и, если отбросить напускную браваду, он чувствует себя расколотым на тысячу кусочков, половина которых раскатилась по пыльным углам. Но лютикова мужества ещё хватает для того, чтобы сделать из своей уязвимости наживку. Он в восторге от собственного коварства: вот сейчас соберётся с духом и обведёт вокруг пальца этого хладнокровного интригана. Так-то, мэтр Маркс, знай наших!..  
Итак, чем бы тряхнуть, пока он валяется тут в драматичной позе, настолько бедный-трепетный-несчастный, что разжалобил даже самое бессердечное чудовище на континенте? Что выудить из Вальдо, пока тот ослабил оборону? Какую-нибудь непристойную историю? Провал? Низкий поступок? Кстати, о низости: ну, конечно же. Графиня Эммануэлла де Стэль.  
Взгляд в сторону, прерывающийся голос (когда берёшь дыхание посреди короткой фразы, это всегда выглядит болезненно).  
— Тебе Эмма рассказала? Что у меня бывает… и что делать в таких случаях?  
— Лютик, все мы, барды, слегка неуравновешенные. С какой стати ты должен быть исключением? Печально знаменитый Астальдо бьёт посуду. Роже из Ассенгарда беспрерывно рыдает. Анриэтта, ну та, блондинка с драматическим сопрано, ругается над каждой балладой в таких выражениях, что был бы сражён и краснолюдский гробовщик. Обмороки, запои и истерики — обычное дело. Ты ещё неплохо смотришься на общем фоне!  
Святая Мелитэле, неужели Вальдо пытается сгладить неловкость? Ну, дожили. Кажется, Лютик перегнул с имитацией убожества. Немедленно в атаку!  
— А у тебя какие изъяны? На нервной почве соблазняешь чужих любовниц? И, кстати, прости за интимный вопрос: тебе интересны именно мои женщины или чьи угодно? Приятный холодок вторичности? Надеюсь, вы хоть простыни-то после меня поменяли?!  
Вальдо отчего-то не злится, только устало вздыхает.  
— Лютик, ты наглеешь и говоришь гадости. Не зря у меня была мысль сделать из твоего костюмчика, оставшегося у Эммы в сундуке, чучело и поставить среди грядок с капустой.  
— Так и представляю себе, как ты выбираешься ночью из постели, крадёшься в огород и разражаешься длинным резонёрским монологом о моей бездарности. И как, твоя критика пришлась по вкусу местным кметам?..  
— Да никак! Графиня вырвала у меня твои тряпки в последний момент! Сказала, что найдёт им более интересное применение.  
— Страшно подумать…  
— Вот и мне. Поэтому все свои вещи я собрал очень тщательно.  
Выпустив пар, они смотрят друг на друга без приязни, но и без гнева. Люди сходятся и расстаются, нет смысла бесконечно обмусоливать причины. Было и сплыло, как прошлогодний снег.  
Но Вальдо не успокоится, пока не расставит все точки над i, хоть амплуа дотошного зануды ему порядком надоело. Может быть, он тоже хочет поискрить, но вместо этого приходится объяснять на пальцах банальные вещи.  
— Как-то раз на балу была страшная толчея, и одной даме стало дурно. Дрожь, всхлипы, ледяная испарина и всё в таком роде. Пока слуги бегали за нюхательной солью, Эммануэлла заставляла её дышать ровнее и упомянула, что с одним знакомым менестрелем такое пару раз случалось. Я просто сделал выводы. Никто не выдавал мне твои страшные тайны, Лютик.  
— Кроме специально обученных агентов. Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты за мной шпионишь?  
— Разумеется, шпионю. Знаешь ли, я хочу ещё пожить, а после того апофеоза кретинизма, который ты устроил в Ринде, у меня были все основания опасаться за свою безопасность.  
— Да ладно, это была шутка.  
— Чудесный юмор, тонкий и изысканный: хочу, чтобы Вальдо Маркса хватил удар. Браво!  
— Ну не хватил же в результате, что ты так завёлся!..  
— Но каждый раз, когда мне приходит счёт от людей, которые за тобой приглядывают, у меня сердце замирает!  
— Тогда у меня деловое предложение: плати деньги мне и получишь все секретики за полцены. Наверняка, ты захочешь узнать, до скольки лет я писался в постель!..  
— Не годится. Ты, как обычно, будешь кудряво и неубедительно привирать.  
— Ладно, скупердяй, тогда хотя бы ящик сухого игристого в месяц!  
— Чтобы ты, упившись в дым, писал мне отчёты, что победил в честном бою десять драконов, а Калантэ и Мэва подрались за право предложить тебе руку и сердце?  
— Хо-хо, бери шире!  
— Не могу придумать ничего более идиотского.  
— Вот в этом твоя беда как поэта! В отсутствии воображения! Поэтому и злодейства у тебя жалкие, я бы даже сказал, мелкобуржуазные, как у счетовода.  
— Гнусная клевета! Я пытался от тебя избавиться раз и навсегда!  
— Извини, я как-то не заметил. А в чём это выражалось?  
— После истории с джинном я послал к тебе двух профессиональных убийц.  
— И что пошло не так? Жаба задавила в последний момент?  
— Я передумал и вернул их с полдороги. Заплатил, между прочим, огромную неустойку и наверняка заслужил звание самого нервного из клиентов.  
— А неприязнь ко мне дорого тебе обходится! — от души хохочет Лютик. — Это так приятно!  
Волна опьянения наконец-то накрыла его с головой, а усталость прихлопнула сверху мягкой подушкой. Глаза слипаются, голова сама клонится к земле.  
— Дорого — не то слово, — отвечает Вальдо, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям. — Давай уже спать, психованный дурачок.  
— Давай, кровожадный монстр.

Они устраиваются на жёстком соломенном ложе и тут же отключаются, не успев задуматься, что мизансцена вышла довольно нелепая.

Сны Лютика полны нежных теней, дрожащих, струящихся, дёргающих его за край рубашки (это совсем не страшно и немного щекотно). В снах Вальдо на стенах играют мазки закатного света, а пламя танцует в камине, стараясь поддержать игру.  
Раскалённые точки в темноте: соедини их и получишь ответ. Хотя ребус-то детский.

***

Вальдо ещё не успел открыть глаза, как начинает выстраивать линию поведения. Не очень-то приятно просыпаться даже с людьми, с которыми накануне весело проводил время, а тут под боком ворочается величайший источник раздражения и неловкости на всём белом свете.  
— Где тут в твоих роскошных владениях можно умыться? — наконец выдавливает он из себя.  
Хмурая реплика из-под кучи одеял.  
— Спустись по лестнице и налево, там в глубине парка есть родник. И заодно набери воды. Должна же быть от тебя хоть какая-то польза. Ведро у входа.  
— Тогда ты приготовь нам завтрак. Покопайся в корзине, что я привёз, и найди что-нибудь съедобное.

Как только шаги затихли, Лютик подскакивает, как ужаленный. Святая Мелитэле, что же теперь делать?! Тревога заставляет его судорожно хватать ртом воздух, бегать по комнате взад-вперёд, вцепившись себе в волосы. А-а-а, да пропади всё пропадом!..  
Но Вальдо он встречает с деланной небрежностью сидя перед камином и поджаривая на решётке ломтики хлеба с вяленым мясом.  
— Ты не перепутал, какой кусок посыпал ядом? — сварливо спрашивает Вальдо, устраиваясь рядом. — Иначе выйдет самое бестолковое преступление на свете.  
— Травить тебя — это невыгодно, лучше стукнуть по голове, а потом съесть. Видишь, даже я умею быть практичным! Надеюсь, ты доволен?  
— Не болтай за едой, а то подавишься.  
— Оу, обожаю твои воспитательные нотации. Я упустил момент, когда ты меня усыновил?..  
— Нет уж, в эти игры я не играю, — двусмысленная усмешка.  
— Страшно представить, в какие играешь. Наверняка, в сюжете присутствуют кандалы, вырванные языки и заживо замурованные критики твоих глянцевых стишков.  
Их речь — морской прибой. Приливы и отливы, агрессия — откат, ярость — ироничное дружелюбие, словно на заднем плане происходит другой диалог, гораздо более важный. Вальдо и Лютик — два кукловода, доверительно перешёптывающихся во время представления, пока марионетки у них в руках лупят друг друга палками и визжат.  
— Что поделать, такая уж я ранимая натура. Одно неласковое слово — и готов залиться слезами…  
— … и воткнуть кинжал под ребра.  
Разговор опять приобретает какой-то пакостный оттенок, поэтому Вальдо резко меняет тему.  
— Я понимаю, что это не моё дело, но всё-таки хотелось бы узнать, что у вас тут случилось. Страшновато ночевать в заброшенном доме, где из живых обитателей только полоумный менестрель с сомнительной репутацией.  
Тут Лютика наконец-то прорывает. Скомканные фразы рвутся наружу толчками, как кровь из перерезанной артерии.

Supposed To Be a Mistake — Koki Nakano & Vincent Segal   
https://soundcloud.com/no-format/supposed-to-mistake

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, ну что ты издеваешься, ты же уже всё понял! Да враньё всё это!!! Волшебная сказка про графского сына, который так любил музыку, что бросил замок и своё знатное семейство, пренебрёг великим будущим, чтобы жрать дорожную пыль и петь по трактирам, потому что верил в мечту!  
— Вот это да, — только и может выговорить ошарашенный Вальдо. — Вот это да.  
— А что, — с отчаянным вызовом бросает Лютик, — лучше было говорить, что меня нашли в канаве?  
— Действительно?  
— Ну, не совсем. В поле. Слава богам, было лето. Кстати угадай, какие цветы на нём росли.  
— Вот это да, — бессмысленно повторяет Вальдо.  
— Тебя заело? — ярится фальшивый виконт. — Скажи лучше сразу, какой я ничтожный лжец и как ты запрезирал меня в сто раз больше, и покончим с этим.  
Молчание, нечитаемый взгляд, странная улыбка, которая может означать всё, что угодно.  
— И чего это ты так сладко заулыбался? Уже строишь планы, как растрезвонишь об этой истории всем на свете? А наш-то Леттенхоф самозванец, а-ха-ха, вы только послушайте! Да скажи уже хоть что-нибудь!!! Как-то отреагируй, чтоб тебе пусто было!!!  
Разрозненные эпизоды, странные оттенки тона, привкус чего-то сомнительного и одновременно наивного — так вот, что это было, думает Вальдо.  
— Проклятье, почему я раньше не додумался?!  
— Видимо, я хорошо притворяюсь, — Лютик разводит руками и злорадно добавляет. — Или ты не такой умник, каким хочешь казаться.  
Такая сложная система зеркал, но для чего? Для отражения самого себя? Для разговора с внешним миром? Вальдо порывисто хватает его за плечо. Противоестественные комплименты льются неудержимо, как пена из бутылки с игристым вином, которую слишком сильно взболтали. Он и рад бы замолчать, но для этого пришлось бы откусить себе язык.  
— Откуда у тебя, претенциозного дурня, взялась такая тонкость? Ты даже свои простецкие манеры смог вывернуть наизнанку, чтобы они смотрелись как капризы избалованного аристократа! Гораздо проще было бы стилизовать поведение от обратного: сухая грамотная речь, галантность и отстранённая вежливость, но ты всю жизнь ведёшь себя как разболтанный пижон, потому что вроде бы можешь себе это позволить. Хотя на самом деле не можешь!!! Красота бесконечных отражений… Да чёрт с ней, с красотой, мы её откуда угодно добудем, это ремесло. Но вся эта история… В ней есть внутреннее достоинство. О святые боги! Мне срочно нужно выпить прямо с утра, иначе я тронусь умом от впечатлений!..  
Вальдо зубами выдирает пробку из первой попавшейся бутылки и жадно отпивает.  
Лютик замер, затаил дыхание, не в силах даже моргнуть.  
— Ты же убедил всех вокруг. Столько лет. Блестящий ход.  
Взять жалкий факт и перевернуть его вверх ногами, сделать память о сиротстве украшением, цветком в петлице. Завораживающе кривые линии, дефект, превращённый в способ соблазнения, кураж, рождённый не от избытка самоуверенности, а из боли и унижения.  
— Так! — Вальдо, нетерпеливый и взволнованный, тянет Лютика за рукав. — Я больше не могу стоять на месте, мне нужно что-то делать, иначе меня разорвёт на клочки. Ну, давай же, Лютик, не стой столбом, пошли куда-нибудь быстрее.

Нырнуть в собственную тень и выскочить с другой стороны, вывернувшись наизнанку. Доверить потаённую тайну недоброжелателю. Захлебнуться восхищением к тому, кого презирал всю сознательную жизнь. Обоим стоило бы родиться попроще, но что тут поделаешь.  
Они бродят по влажным дорожкам, перепрыгивают через лужи и бесконечно разговаривают, парадоксально имея в виду ровно то, что произносят вслух. Буквальные значения слов — ммм, как затейливо.  
— Так само получилось, — рассказывает Лютик, стряхивая с волос прицепившуюся соломинку. — Я много раз проезжал мимо этой усадьбы, и каждый раз придумывал, кем бы мог тут быть. Один раз даже перелез через забор и весь вечер гулял по парку. Взял их фамилию совершенно случайно. Нужно было как-то представиться и Леттенхоф — первое, что пришло в голову, ведь я столько лет подряд сочинял себе семью, друзей и сказки про милые домашние проказы. Эта дурная привычка осталась со мной до сих пор, как ты мог догадаться. Да не смотри на меня как на умалишённого, ну!..  
На лице друга-врага-соперника и ещё бог знает кого блуждает мечтательная улыбка.  
— Ты нафантазировал целый мир, населённый людьми, которые тебе нравятся. Сочинил себя и всех нас заставил поверить. Ох, Юли-Юли…  
Лютик благодарно розовеет.  
— Ты меня сто лет так не называл.  
— Ну и зря, — Вальдо всё не может успокоиться. — Эта ситуация… какая сила и роскошь. Ничего личного, только честная экспертная оценка  
Он пытается отмотать назад и встать в привычную отрешённую позу, но Лютик уже считал его интонацию, украл непрошеный блеск глаз и лёгкий румянец, впитал в себя, схватил и утащил внутрь. Он будет перебирать эти похищенные сокровища много-много дней, как ребёнок стекляшки, найденные на грязной мостовой.

Mouvements Pt.1 — André Gagnon  
https://youtu.be/QXvvbvmb3zE

— А скажи мне… если можешь. — Вальдо старательно выбирает выражения. — Ты мог взять в качестве декорации любой замок, а к нему эффектный пейзаж. Горы, берег моря, что-то избыточно театральное, как твои баллады. Почему именно это место?  
Лютик ласково поглаживает остатки изразцов, уцелевших на фасаде. Каждая плитка имеет своё лицо, изумрудные полосы проступают из глубины, как водоросли.  
— Эти люди построили себе красивый удобный дом не для того, чтобы чваниться перед соседями, отбивать осады или кричать всему миру «посмотрите-ка сюда, у меня много денег!» За него не платили кровью, не продавали детей в браки по расчёту, не пресмыкались перед королями. Ну, мне хочется так думать.  
Тут легко дышалось, мои родители любили принимать гостей, а в парке устраивали костюмированные праздники. В этой усадьбе было приятно жить, но и покидать её было легко. Потому что всегда можно вернуться, что бы ни случилось.  
На глазах у Вальдо Лютик вспыхивает, как пучок сухой соломы. Любовь к иллюзорным друзьям и родственникам, никогда не существовавшим в реальности, захлёстывает его с головой. Возможно, впервые в жизни он откровенно говорит о фантазиях, которые лелеял годами. Это одновременно чарующе и немного непристойно, словно собеседник вдруг посреди разговора начал раздеваться. Потому что когда обнажаешь приём, именно так это и воспринимается нормальными людьми. Но Вальдо не интересует полнота погружения, он хочет знать, что и как сделано, структуры и схемы — его страсть, а вскрытие чужих творческих секретов — тайное наслаждение. И Лютик сейчас доверяет ему всё это просто так, как всегда, глупый, открытый и щедрый с кем попало.  
— Кроме вменяемых домочадцев, у меня был совершенно безумный дядюшка-художник, который экспериментировал с керамикой. Вон те глазурованные плитки под окнами — его работа. Маменька сидела в башне и вышивала бесконечные гобелены с серебряными единорогами и морскими пейзажами. На розах в какой-то момент помешалась тётушка, но потом у неё сменилась подружка и она увлеклась фехтованием на рапирах. И меня учила. Понимаешь? Будь ты угрюмый изобретатель или легкомысленный щёголь, умный или глупый, талантливый или бездарный, любишь говорить или молчать — для всех найдётся вкусная еда и тёплая постель, вино и развлечения, отдых и любимое дело, приятные знакомства или их не менее приятное отсутствие. Ты можешь быть частью шумного веселья или держаться в стороне. Этот дом примет всех. Я так хочу.  
— Ох, Лютик, Лю-ю-ютик… — Вальдо обсасывает его имя как леденец. — Ты же понимаешь, что выдумал совершенное общество? Идеальный небесный сад. Бесконечное счастье.  
— Конечно! Что хочу, то и делаю. Гадостей на свете и так слишком много, — он уже готов яростно защищать своё добро, но Вальдо перехватывает инициативу и не даёт пожалеть об откровенности.  
— Знаешь, вот за это ты мне и нравишься, не смотря ни на что, — на этот раз Вальдо не пытается отвести взгляд. — Ты не набиваешь себе цену напускным цинизмом. Я бы хотел жить в мире, который придумал ты. Возможно, там будет суматошно и по моим меркам немного поверхностно, но уж точно не так мерзко, как в этом.  
Осталось обречённо подождать, когда последует ироничная обесценивающая отбивка, но её всё нет, и Лютик нежится в этой паузе, как в лучах вечернего солнца. Наверное, надежда выглядят именно так: тихий проблеск доверия, непривычно мягкая улыбка в уголке рта, которую хочется сто раз скопировать перед зеркалом, вытвердить наизусть и унести с собой в заплечной котомке.  
Так необычно, когда тебя не бьют в доверчиво подставленное мягкое брюшко. Демонстративно не бьют. И выводы спорные: то ли над тобой брезгуют даже доминировать, то ли… ммм… берегут?  
У Лютика голова идёт кругом от предположений. Отвык общаться с людьми затейливее дождевого червя, сам виноват.

***

Он знает про них всё. Насколько прожаренную оленину любил его отец, добродушный мужчина с внешностью воина и сердцем ребенка. Какой жёсткой и обворожительной была его мать, женщина редкого самообладания и силы воли, и какие следы оставляли её ногти на ладонях, когда она злилась, но была вынуждена держать себя в руках. Про то, как они дурачились с эксцентричной тётушкой, носясь по парку, как угорелые, и пугая приличных гостей из-за кустов диким гримом и завываниями.  
— Про сестру не знаю. Я то выдумываю её, то отменяю, в зависимости от настроения. Одно время хотел суровую близняшку, чтобы она меня защищала, но потом устыдился.  
— Почему?  
— Банальный ход. Стереотип, вывернутый наизнанку, не перестаёт быть стереотипом.  
— А братьев ты не хочешь?  
— Нетушки. Тут либо соперничество, либо сдержанная мужская дружба, то есть абсолютная холодность, перемежаемая откровениями по пьяной лавочке. А второго себя я выдумать не могу, слишком сложный персонаж!  
Лютик c комическим пафосом задирает нос. Вальдо улыбается ему в ответ так светло и открыто, что незаинтересованный наблюдатель, пожалуй, мог бы заподозрить неладное. Например, что не такие уж они и враги.  
— А ну-ка пошли в парк! — Вальдо настойчиво тянет Лютика за собой.  
— Зачем это? Решил утопить меня в пруду? Предупреждаю, там курице по колено, потом нам обоим будет грязно и стыдно.  
— Впрочем, как и всегда, когда мы приближаемся друг к другу, — Вальдо не успевает проглотить колкость, но тут же, словно извиняясь, с элегантным поклоном подаёт Лютику руку. — Ты, кажется, говорил, что в твоём доме часто устраивают праздники? Как насчёт танцев в саду?.. Что отмечаем — не знаю, придумай сам, ты тут двигаешь сюжет.

Лютика захлёстывает такой неумеренный восторг, что ему становится страшно.  
 _неужели с тобой действительно можно играть, как с равным?  
прятки внутри фантазии, пылкое увлечение взаимной имитацией  
улови мою идею, поймай мою мысль, а потом и меня самого  
святые боги, я сейчас умру от счастья, нет-нет-нет, не хочу просыпаться никогда  
_  
***

Всё-таки иметь голубые глаза — чертовски нечестное преимущество, слишком быстрая смена настроений. В этом магическом шаре вам покажут всё, что угодно, только успевайте ахать. Всё же прозрачность гораздо коварней полной закрытости. И кто тут, спрашивается, дурачок? Кто купился на иллюзию простоты?..

В бесконечно растянувшемся мгновении можно стоять и не думать ни о чём. Вернее, думать только кончиками пальцев, изгибом ладони, чувствительной кожей на запястье. Пусть за Лютика думают мурашки, бегающие по спине. Их много, вот пусть и займутся делом. А его голова нужна для более важных вещей: например, чтобы держать себя в руках, а это в предлагаемых обстоятельствах непросто.

Обоим приходит в голову одна и та же метафора. Они медленно идут по тонкому льду, потом опускаются на колени и наконец, ползут друг к другу. Страх и возбуждение одинаково сильны, голова горит, обжигающий холод парализует, но они всё равно потихоньку продвигаются вперёд, и каждая пядь — отчаянный подвиг, потому что когда желаешь так сильно, то боишься даже собственной тени.

Если стоять настолько близко, ощущения головокружительно путаются.  
— Ты дрожишь. Так холодно?..  
Совершенно неважно, кто из них это сказал.  
— Ну, допустим.  
А как ещё может защищаться смертельно влюблённый человек, кроме как иронией и отрицанием?

Вальдо бережно касается его щеки и замирает. Лютик немедленно впадает в панику и так же немедленно из неё выпадает: ему дали шанс сделать следующий ход самостоятельно. Вальдо может вести себя как самая распоследняя сволочь, высмеивать, сыпать оскорблениями и язвить так, что лучше бы дал по морде, но он никогда не отрицает чужое право выбора. Хотя бы для того, чтобы с горьким удовлетворением увидеть, как вы опозоритесь, запутавшись в собственной лжи и непоследовательности. Вальдо вообще любит только радости с червоточинкой, Лютик в этом уверен и как никогда преисполнен энтузиазма, ведь изъянов и гнильцы в нём хватит на двоих.  
Тем временем Вальдо, загнавший себя в ловушку из недомолвок, потихоньку начинает злиться. Святые боги, почему мы не можем просто переспать, как нормальные люди, без трагической иронии и пронзительных откровений? Сколько можно томно играть глазами и выразительно вздыхать?! Но он тут же обрывает себя. Можем, конечно. Только сначала разглядим друг друга по-настоящему.

Иначе снова не миновать унизительной катастрофы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Так пусть же у твоих дверей гроза убьёт меня" — строчка из баллады Роберта Бёрнса.  
> У "Мельницы" есть песня на эти стихи: https://youtu.be/m13Fj4YfSqI


	2. Задержка дыхания

NOX — Martin Kohlstedt  
https://youtu.be/dOKka5PKzLg

_Давным-давно в Оксенфуртской академии  
_  
Лютик надеялся, что, вломившись через окно, он сможет своим порывом переломить ситуацию, но всё оказалось бесполезно. Видимо, отвратительный скандал, который они затеяли у всех на виду, стал последней каплей. Ужасно, что Вальдо, который всего несколько часов назад выплевывал ему в лицо самые язвительные оскорбления, какие только можно придумать, сейчас не злой и не самодовольный. Он ведёт себя как человек, получивший горестное известие или потерявший что-то важное: методично нажирается до беспамятства, лишь бы не думать о том, как больно внутри.  
Единственный стул завален одеждой и книгами, поэтому Лютик демонстративно плюхается на кровать, но хозяин комнаты никак не реагирует на эту вопиющую наглость.  
Всё неправильно, всё как попало, ничего не работает.  
— Сначала ты, вопя как полоумный, обвинил меня в том, что я бесчувственная тварь и пишу музыку только для того, чтобы возвыситься над другими, а потом вышибаешь оконную раму и вваливаешься ко мне. Где хотя бы минимальная логика, а? Я не желаю с тобой разговаривать. Дай мне спокойно напиться в собственной постели.  
Презрительно скривившись, Вальдо пытается сделать глоток из бутылки, но Лютик вырывает её и отпивает сам. Не потому, что ему так уж хочется, а только чтобы показать, что он тут тоже кое-что решает. Хотя бы каким образом свалять дурака этой ночью.  
— Восхитительно! То есть ты считаешь, что можешь вот так прилюдно наплевать мне в душу и спокойненько разлечься? Тупость, безграмотность, эмоциональный визг вместо песен — какие там у меня ещё достоинства?..  
— Ты тоже не отставал. Но вообще-то Фридрих правильно окатил нас из помойного ведра. Это было чрезвычайно незрелое поведение — затевать ссору на глазах у посетителей трактира, словно мы сварливые любовники. Фу!  
— Что именно фу?! — Лютик начинает закипать от этого снисходительного менторского тона.  
— Всё фу. Тотальное всеобъемлющее фу. Я выпускаюсь летом, и мы, слава всем мыслимым богам, больше не увидимся. А пока не мотай мне душу своими инфантильными истериками. — Вальдо даже не смотрит на него, только брезгливо цедит фразы в пустоту, уже заранее устав от этого разговора, от Лютика в принципе, от всего на свете. — Мы настолько разные, что у нас вообще нет ничего общего, кроме профессии. Это разочаровывает, но приходится смириться. Признаю своё поражение и постараюсь больше так не обольщаться. Я считал, что ты свежий и дерзкий, а ты оказался всего лишь поверхностным грубияном, каких пучок за пятачок на каждом углу. Много наглости и самолюбования, ноль концентрации. Будешь до старости пылить и подавать надежды, никогда их не оправдывая, начинать по сто дел одновременно, ни одно не доводя до конца. Ты мыльный пузырь, малыш. И ты лопнул.  
Врёшь, думает Лютик, ты не можешь так считать на самом деле, это твоя желчь говорит. И, разумеется, он привычно решает, что лучший способ обернуть всё к лучшему — это нахамить в ответ позабористей. Попытка починить треснувший хрустальный бокал двухдюймовыми гвоздями обречена, но Лютика уже не остановить. Он зло прищуривается, примериваясь, как бы ударить соперника побольнее.  
— Да нет, я тебе действительно нравился, пока был желторотым первокурсником и смотрел тебе в рот. Если бы я и дальше восхищался каждым твоим словом, никаких споров не было бы, не так ли? Ещё один услужливо поддакивающий лакей в твоей свите. Великолепный мэтр Маркс иногда похваливал бы меня с барского плеча и милостиво трепал за щёчку.  
— Думай, что хочешь, мне это совершенно не интересно. И кстати, если я такое чудовище, что ты тут делаешь? Разве ты не должен быть в восторге от того, что я больше не распространяю на тебя своё тлетворное влияние? Проваливай к чёрту и блистай себе, сколько влезет, если сможешь. Только подальше от меня.  
На мгновение отстраняясь от застящей глаза обиды, Лютик догадывается, что его бывший друг держит себя в руках из последних сил. Привычно думая визуальными образами, он представляет, как Вальдо зубами затягивает узлы на собственных запястьях. Святая Мелитэле, сколько же там витков?..  
— Почему всё так кончилось? — Лютика душит болезненная ярость. — Мы могли говорить о важных вещах всю ночь напролёт! Мы вместе играли, Валь! Мы же были друзьями!..  
Они сидят на одной кровати, но с тем же успехом могли бы находиться на разных концах континента. Вальдо как всегда отвратительно прав, между ними пропасть. И всегда была. Просто на мгновение подул тёплый ветерок, создалась иллюзия близости, недолговечная обманка для тех, кто так любит обольщаться. Поигрались и будет.  
— Друзьями? — с ледяным сарказмом такого уровня может соревноваться только мифический Белый хлад. — Дружба возможна, когда люди друг друга _уважают_.  
— Какая же ты подлая дрянь! Дико хочется тебя стукнуть, вот прямо со всей дури!..  
— Так сделай это и убирайся вон! За роскошь наконец-то избавиться от тебя я даже по лицу готов получить!..  
Лютик поднимает руку как для пощёчины, замирает, непонимающе глядя на свою ладонь и произносит жалобно, почти испуганно.  
— Не могу.  
Вальдо издаёт странный звук — нечто среднее между стоном и рычанием и яростно зажмуривается.  
— Всё, хватит! Я отказываюсь смотреть на твои балаганные выкрутасы!  
— Мы все-таки барды, а не дикари. Бить коллегу по лицу — это нужно быть совсем уж припадочным уродом.  
Жалким бормотанием он пытается прикрыть растерянность, почти оправдываясь в том, что на самом деле не хочет драться. В каком же гнусном мире мы живем, думает Лютик, если оплеуха непринужденно заменяет ругательство, а удар в живот — укоризненное замечание.

Beautiful Friends — Helen Money  
https://youtu.be/6ox2mVGld5g

А Вальдо приоткрывает глаза и разглядывает непрошеного соседа по постели с неожиданным интересом. Неужели его удалось растормошить? Или просто слегка протрезвел? Но Лютик уже придумал, как грамотно дать сдачи, и начинает нагло пялиться в ответ. Хотя лучше бы он этого не делал.  
Внутренний контур губ Вальдо окрасило вино, и эта запёкшаяся линия так естественно рифмуется с тенями под глазами. Сейчас он совершенно не тот вечно сердитый пижон, каким его знает весь Оксенфурт. Расстроенный, смертельно уставший, со спутанными волосами, в мятой рубашке, блистательный мэтр Маркс зарылся в постель, словно подбитый зверь в нору. Несчастный Вальдо до странности похож на обычного человека, и Лютика эта мысль почему-то будоражит. Побудь ещё таким раненым, таким настоящим, мерзко нашёптывает внутренний демон. У тебя такая соблазнительная печаль, она злая, запальчивая и пробирает до костей. По ощущениям — как крепкий ром. Нет, пожалуй, ещё богаче оттенками, отчаянней: водка, полынь и немного мёда. Одним глотком опрокинуть… Ух, чёрт! У Лютика от диких мыслей начинают дрожать руки.  
Если бы дело происходило в идеальном мире, где можно делать всё, что хочешь, он положил бы руку Вальдо на плечо. Ну, просто с благородной целью убедиться, что он ещё живой, потому что с виду почти не дышит. Проверить пульс? Надо трогать где-то на шее, медички объясняли, да только в голове ничего не осталось. Лютик с изумлением смотрит на свои далёкие пальцы. Пульса почему-то нет. Впрочем, неудивительно. Он всегда полагал, что Вальдо Маркс — не человек, а редкий вид музыкального монстра, выведенный магами для потехи. Единственный на континенте гомункул в кудряшках, спешите видеть, почтеннейшая публика!  
Поток причудливых глупостей в его голове обрывает всё такой же холодный, но уже немного охрипший голос.  
— Нащупать пульс и убедиться, что ты меня пока не уморил своей болтовнёй, можно здесь.  
И Вальдо зачем-то кладет нелепые лютиковы пальцы в ямочку над ключицами. Толчки крови похожи на глухой подземный гул.  
— Звучит как обвал в горах.  
— Так и есть. Спасайся, кто может.  
Именно этим Лютик и занимается. Или наоборот. Он совершенно уверен, что утро уже никогда не наступит, поэтому провести оставшееся время нужно так, чтобы земля и небо в ужасе поменялись местами. Как-то само собой получается, что он уже лежит рядом. Или сверху? Всё головокружительно неточно, смутно, неясно, где тут верх, где низ? Притяжение слишком сильно и меняет всю физическую картину реальности. Ясно только одно: Вальдо безумно горячий. Удивительно, что не слышно запаха горелой плоти. Пульс бьётся под губами (ага, всё-таки живой!), и Лютик серьезно настроен сцеловать со своего друга, врага, соперника, коллеги, партнера по игре на публику и предмета стыдных ночных мечтаний всю тень, боль и тоску. Лютик ещё не понимает, что главный их источник — он сам, и это дополнительное измерение безумия. Чёртов Вальдо Маркс и его вечные многослойные метафоры!..  
— Выгони меня, пока не поздно! — почти умоляет Лютик, и его неискренняя просьба застревает где-то между кожей и тканью, путается в складках рубашки, влажных от шёпота  
— Да ни за что!  
Лютику кажется, что он ослышался. Немыслимо, чтобы Вальдо действительно этого хотел. Наверняка тут какой-то хитрый план, безумный каприз, слишком крепкое вино…  
— Я тебя сейчас сожру, — с последними произнесенными звуками приходит страх.  
С ума сошёл, так подставляться?! От предвкушения унизительных издёвок по спине бегут до смерти напуганные мурашки.  
Но Вальдо в ответ вжимается в него так, что у Лютика темнеет в глазах.  
— Давай, — и улыбается совершенно шальной улыбкой. Возможно, он тоже не верит, что солнцу удастся взойти ещё раз, и дрожит, словно истёртая ткань, которую так и тянет дёрнуть посильнее и разорвать к чёрту. Да Вальдо, кажется, не против, ему до смерти надоело быть цельным, неуязвимым, без единой прорехи в броне.  
Задыхаясь, Лютик шепчет.  
— Я сделаю всё, что ты хочешь. То есть вообще всё. Потом можем прикинуться, что напились до чёртиков, и ничего такого не было, а сейчас можно творить совершенно дикие вещи.  
Кажется, он наконец-то сказал что-то уместное. А что? В меру игриво, в меру практично. Всё, что связано с Вальдо слишком опасно и противоречиво, так почему бы не подстелить на будущее немного соломки?  
Ломкий шёпот, поначалу сложно разобрать.  
— То есть… То есть ты именно так собираешься?.. — голос Вальдо крепнет и набирает опасную глубину. — Всё просто так?!  
Лютик слишком поздно понимает, что перед ним человек, оскорблённый, по его собственному мнению, самым подлым способом из всех возможных. Особенно убеждает то, что его резко сбрасывают на пол.  
Вальдо стоит над хлопающим глазами Лютиком, и не может поверить, что оказался в такой позорной ситуации. Принял в подарок розу, а из неё вылез червяк и плюнул ему в лицо.  
Лютик даже сказать ничего не может, только дрожит, то ли от того, что пол холодный, то ли от осознания, что ляпнул что-то непоправимое.  
Но ведь всего минуту назад они вышибали друг у друга землю из-под ног и воздух из лёгких. Великие боги, они же почти помирились, они же почти…  
Видимо, ещё нет.  
Дверь за спиной с грохотом захлопывается. Он даже не успел осознать, каким образом Вальдо его вышвырнул, все события происходят где-то на краю сознания. Без единой мысли в голове, Лютик неловко опускается на пол.  
Что-то с ним и вправду не так. Он просто опускает веки, и свет гаснет. Оказывается, от стыда можно сомлеть за считанные минуты.

Скрип дверных петель. Возможно, уже наступило утро. Ну, то самое, провались оно пропадом.  
Едва ли Вальдо может выглядеть идеальнее, чем обычно, но сегодня ему это удалось. Видимо, был повод. Тщательно причёсанный и выбритый, убийственно элегантный, он искрится нездешним холодом, какой бывает только высоко в горах.  
И этот человек ночью выглядел живым и уязвимым?.. Да чушь всё это, враньё, помрачение ума. Воплощение абсолютного ледяного презрения, Вальдо не считает нужным тратить слова, лишь двумя пальцами брезгливо отцепляет чужую руку. Словно клопа стряхнул. Наверное, если бы он мог, то сейчас бы испепелил, уничтожил, растворил Лютика в воздухе, распылил бы на атомы вместе со всеми воспоминаниями о нём.  
Ничего не поправить.  
— Ну и пошёл ты к черту!.. — вопит Лютик вслед, зло, истерично, отчаянно. — И я тоже пошёл.

В тот же день он бросает кафедру труверства и поэзии и уезжает, куда глаза глядят.


	3. Выдох

  
_Дидро. Давайте-ка я набросаю план действий. Прежде всего, мы посвятим любви весь вечер.  
Г-жа Тербуш. А потом?  
Дидро. Потом посвятим любви весь ужин.  
Г-жа Тербуш. А потом?  
Дидро. Будем заниматься любовью всю ночь.  
Г-жа Тербуш. А потом?  
Дидро. А утром мы предадимся ещё более сладостному занятию…  
Г-жа Тербуш. Какому же, интересно?  
Дидро. Мы будем беседовать!_

_Эрик-Эмманюэль Шмитт_

Через много лет Лютик тихо произносит в осенних сумерках.  
— Всё это было так по-дурацки. Тогда, в Оксене. Как попытка причесаться, отрубив себе голову, чтоб было удобнее. Я так жалею, если б ты знал.  
Вальдо лишь кивает в темноте и продолжает перебирать его волосы. Тёплые пальцы поглаживают висок, очерчивают линию подбородка. Легко, почти незаинтересованно. Но теперь понятно, что чем больше он оставляет воздуха между собой и человеком, тем больше тот ему нравится. Мягкая отстранённость в исполнении Вальдо Маркса — это почти признание.  
«Ха, как же он меня, наверное, безумно-дико-яростно обожает, раз гнал от себя пинками с академии!..»  
Лютик со стыдом чувствует, что его глупая шутка близка к истине.  
Ему приходит на ум эпизод в ранней балладе Вальдо. Влюблённый приходит на свидание к даме, которую долго и трепетно обожал. И вместо того, чтобы тут же заключить её в объятия, как сделал бы любой нормальный человек, он спрашивает: вы касались этой вазы с цветами? Этого кубка? И получив в ответ смущённый кивок, целует эти предметы. Лютик счёл этот ход натянутым и смехотворным, о чём не постеснялся тут же сообщить автору. Щекам становится жарко.  
«Каким же я был вульгарным недотёпой! Разумеется, ты тогда отбивался от меня руками и ногами».  
Некоторым видам чувств нужно пространство, неспешное погружение, в них паузы значат больше, чем слова. Лютику как будто снова тринадцать лет, и он впервые влюблён. Осталось привыкнуть к тому, что бывает сложное влечение, а жадность и поспешность всё портят.  
Оказывается, глубокая страсть совершенно не равнозначна желанию завалить его в постель сразу же, как угодно, лишь бы побыстрей. Вот на него смотрит человек, ничего от него не хочет, и это почему-то очень приятно. Раньше Лютик счёл бы такое отношение личным оскорблением: как это он не вызывает бури эмоций, он же такой особенный!.. Ну ладно, не любите, но реагируйте, пусть я буду кем угодно, хоть занозой в заднице, но я запомнюсь навсегда!  
А теперь Вальдо возьмёт только то, что Лютик сам ему предложит, он слишком горд, чтобы настаивать и соблазнять того, в ком он так заинтересован. Либо всё происходит само собой — либо никак. Святые боги, ну и кто тут экзальтированный максималист, спрашивается?!  
Замирая от страха, Лютик касается шитья на его рукавах.  
— Только ты мог приехать в эту глушь, так разрядившись.  
Самое время поговорить о моде и рукоделии, совсем ум зашёл за разум. Глупее такой прелюдии, пожалуй, только восхитительное сравнение женщины с гусем.  
— Ты не поверишь, но это было самое скромное, что я у себя нашёл.  
Лютик посмеивается, толком не понимая, над кем, и продолжает сосредоточенно изучать вышивку. Пальцы обводят изгибы прихотливого узора, вкрадчиво скользят по ткани, добираются до края и замирают. А потом отчаянно скользят по запястью. Наконец-то он понял, к чему относится ироническая улыбка, которая приклеилась к лицу: Лютик, развесёлый бард без предрассудков, чего только не перепробовавший за свою бурную жизнь, по-настоящему робеет. Фантастической дерзостью ему кажется просто пощекотать чужое запястье своим дыханием. Кого угодно, хоть императора Нильфгаарда, он мог бы ухватить за что угодно в первые пять минут знакомства, но, великие боги всех времен и народов вместе взятые, это же Вальдо Маркс! Вот сейчас он презрительно покосится, и Лютик скорчится, пожухнет, как опавший лист. Осталось преодолеть страх самым проверенным способом: зажмуриться и продолжать делать то, что хочется. Например, целовать руки, которые в любой момент могут сомкнуться на его горле. Нет никаких сил дальше противиться искушению, это как желание попробовать варенье из банки пальцем. Невозможно же удержаться!..

Вдруг он резко останавливается, словно с размаха налетев на каменную стену.  
— Кто ты и куда дел Вальдо Маркса?  
— Э-э-э? — взгляд у человека напротив затуманенный.  
Лютик требовательно продолжает, вцепившись мёртвой хваткой в его запястья.  
— У профессиональных лютнистов на подушечках пальцев жёсткие мозоли. Копия очень хороша, но эта деталь тебя выдала.  
Его собеседник с драматическим стоном закатывает глаза.  
— Совсем ты умом тронулся в своих скитаниях, везде мерещатся монстры! Ну пойди, поищи что-нибудь серебряное. Идиот! Я два месяца инструмент в руки не брал! Разумеется, мозоли сошли.  
— Не верю!!! Вальдо поклоняется дисциплине и молится самоконтролю. Он бы никогда-никогда не перестал играть на такой долгий срок. Только если бы случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее.  
— Так случилось же. Я был… ну, скажем, расстроен.  
— Ха! И что же смогло… — начинает задираться Лютик и тут до него наконец-то доходит всё и сразу. — Ох. Оххх.  
— Ты ужасно глупый, я тебе уже говорил? — у Вальдо слишком хорошие манеры, чтобы покрутить пальцем у виска, но по лицу и так всё видно.  
— Ты действительно думал, что я в беде?  
— Ну, так. Были некоторые сомнения. Признаться, я был в лёгкой панике — я так выигрышно смотрюсь на твоём фоне, что просто не мог позволить тебе исчезнуть. Это вопрос самопрезентации, Лютик. Знал бы ты, сколько отличных заказов я получил только потому, что ты достал кого-то до печёнок своим непрофессионализмом!.. Так что да, приятный холодок вторичности. И очень выгодный! Твои пальцы, между прочим, тоже стали гладкими, ты заметил? Тебя-то, скажи на милость, что извиняет? Сидишь тут один, в глуши, ничего полезного не делаешь, хоть бы занимался, как следует!.. Ведь ты до сих пор небрежно зажимаешь аккорды, куда это годится…  
Но засыпать неловкость пригоршнями саркастической полуправды никак не выходит. Расплываясь в сладкой идиотской улыбке, Лютик игнорирует все упрёки. Не иначе, как упал с эмоциональных качелей и ушибся головушкой.  
— Эй, бдительный боец, прекрати ломать мне руки!  
— Ой, — Лютик тут же отпускает его. — Прости. Меня действительно понесло не туда.  
— Да уж! Но хоть обвинения в том, что я — собственный двойник меня и взбодрили, мы не могли бы отмотать ситуацию немного назад?  
— Насколько? — обречённо спрашивает Лютик, уже не надеясь на возвращение момента и разглядывая потеки на потолке. Сам всё испортил, дурак набитый. Зато ему остались другие увлекательные занятия: вот, например, пятно в виде… грязного пятна. Как необычно!.. Этим и утешимся.  
— Примерно туда, где ты интересуешься моими манжетами. Вот уж не думал, что ты такой поклонник рукоделия.  
— Моя воображаемая маменька славилась в округе своими вышивками. Поневоле пришлось втянуться.  
— И в какой технике работала почтенная госпожа Леттенхоф? — искрится коварной улыбкой Вальдо. — Гладью…— и он неожиданно скользит кончиком языка по запястью Лютика. — Или крестиком? — И легонько прикусывает ребро его ладони.  
Это ощущается настолько шокирующие непристойно, что прерывистый вздох вырывается сам собой.  
— В смешанном стиле, — Лютик отвечает на завуалированный вопрос едва переведя дух. — Свободная интерпретация старых сюжетов, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
Неужели это и правда происходит?

solrök — Lovisa Samuelsson  
https://youtu.be/oM7szw3CuNQ

Опытные стилисты, они легко усваивают новый тон: мягкая искренность об руку с лёгкой иронией. На тонком льду только так и можно общаться — доверительным шёпотом.  
— Не могу сосредоточиться, слишком много всего.  
— Валь, постарайся не думать. Отключи голову.  
— Тебе легко говорить.  
— Сам дурак. Лучше закрой глаза. Так тебя не будут слепить мои прелести.  
Очень важно обмануть стремительные сумерки и вечерний туман, сделать вид, что ничего не изменилось, закопать золото в прелых листьях, скрыть отчаянный проблеск надежды даже от самих себя. Нежными насмешками и бережными прикосновениями они плетут заговор против осени и её прожорливой тоски.  
— Ты подглядываешь.  
— Ну, любопытно же, что ты там делаешь. Я в некотором роде заинтересованное лицо.  
— Тогда можно… ммм… я завяжу тебе глаза?  
Лютик немножко смущён. Он совершенно не знает, что сейчас может себе позволить.  
Вальдо на секунду задерживает дыхание, не понимая, чего в этой непроизвольной реакции больше: страха или острого возбуждения. Поэтому ему хватает сил лишь кивнуть и надеяться, что это вышло не слишком поспешно.  
На шёлковые шарфики в таких условиях рассчитывать не приходится, и Лютик использует свою же рубашку.  
— Святые боги, это была очень сомнительная идея, — глухо стонет Вальдо. — Она же тобой пахнет. Это какое-то безумие. Делай немедленно что-нибудь, а то я…  
Он не успевает договорить, потому что Лютик сегодня очень послушный.

Желание парадоксально рождается где-то за пределами тела. Мучительный жар под веками. Как это ресницы ещё не вспыхнули? Зато теперь Вальдо знает, на что похоже, когда хочешь весь воздух, которым дышит другой человек. Он хочет сказать это вслух, но у него пересохли губы.  
Раньше Лютик даже представить себе не мог, что так можно: не давиться от жадной страсти, а почти плакать от облегчения. Очнувшись от дурного бреда, он получает себя обратно, и теперь чтобы быть полноценным не нужно зависеть от чьей-то снисходительности.

Это похоже на консумацию брака, совершённого по доверенности сто лет назад: абсурдно, привычно и ново одновременно, немного нелепо и завораживающе красиво. Ситуация лишена внешнего правдоподобия, но они живут тем, что складывают слова в столбик, и знают, что пульсация крови опрокидывает любой сюжет.  
Чарующая и страшная свобода сделать шаг в неизвестность, выйти за пределы лабиринта, старательно возведённого собственными руками. Пространство сжалось до тёмного пододеяльного мирка и прерывистого дыхания. Своего? Чужого? Точно не чужого. Плохое выражение. Слова вообще закончились.  
Лёд проламывается, тёмная вода обжигает. Реальность извивается, кусает сама себя за хвост, резвится и ехидно посмеивается. Понятия смешались в непримиримый комок противоречий: они на дне, но наконец-то могут дышать полной грудью, враг оказался ближе всех на свете, а чтобы ожить, нужно по-настоящему захлебнуться.

***

— Валь. Ва-а-аль! Не придуривайся, что ты потерял дар речи: я хорош, но не до такой же степени!  
— Святые боги, какой же ты неугомонный!.. Ну что?!  
— Каким бы я был напитком?  
— Игра в ассоциации? Сейчас?!  
Лютик от избытка чувств не может не кривляться.  
— Так мы сможем лучше узнать друг друга, — его голос полон самого идиотского благонамеренного пафоса, какой он только может разыграть.  
— Кошмарная банальность.  
— Иногда побыть банальным не так уж и плохо.  
— Рекомендуешь?  
— Очень! Ощущения потрясающие. Ты в детстве ел песок? Ну вот, очень похоже!..  
Вальдо косится на него с неодобрением, но поневоле включается в процесс.  
— Ты был бы сидром, конечно. Лёгкий, искристый, безрассудно пьёшь его стаканами, а потом понимаешь, что не можешь подняться на ноги. И почему-то начинаешь говорить правду. А я?  
— Ледяная вода из ручья. Ломит зубы, перехватывает горло. Сначала не чувствуешь вкуса, а потом на языке ка-а-ак раскрываются все оттенки фантомной сладости, железа, земли, талого снега…  
— Ого! Ладно, давай зайдём с козырей: сексуальная практика?  
— Про тебя и думать не нужно: фроттаж, конечно. Чем больше изоляции, тем эстетичнее. И непременно в перчатках, тебе же людей трогать противно.  
— Как ты мог заметить, не всех. А вот про тебя я в недоумении. Хотя, подожди, не совсем про секс, но про тело точно. Ты — щекотка.  
— Слушай, у меня прямо воображение разыгралось. Нам с тобой надо ещё попробовать…  
— В первую очередь — нагреть воды и помыться. А то после таких упражнений мы через три дня покроемся такой грязью, что сольёмся с пейзажем  
— Только ты можешь назвать секс упражнениями. Теперь я окончательно убедился, что ты не допплер — никто не в состоянии сымитировать столько пренебрежения разом.  
— Спасибо, Лютик, что ты вовремя напомнил, каким бываешь мерзким. А то я что-то погряз в сантиментах.  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Ещё что-нибудь спошлить? Ради тебя я готов на всё.  
— Давай уже завтра. Как раз накоплю ещё пренебрежения.

***

Этим утром даже неловкость какая-то другая. Более мечтательная. Предвкушающая. Словно стоишь, собираясь с духом, перед дверью, за которой друзья приготовили праздничный сюрприз.  
— А что у тебя там на втором этаже? Туда вообще можно забраться?  
— Понятия не имею. Это странно, но мне было как-то не по себе исследовать усадьбу в одиночку.  
— Ты не против, если мы вместе посмотрим? Меня очаровывает этот дом, хочу познакомиться с ним поближе.  
Лютик милостиво кивает со всей отпущенной ему природой спесью.  
— Конечно же, как любой порядочный хозяин я должен предложить осмотреть имение. Даже если гость настолько невоспитан, что не переодевается к ужину.  
— Я тебе это обязательно припомню.

Home — Beautiful Death  
https://youtu.be/3FxreRTsx4w

Они заходят в просторную комнату, которая в другой жизни была библиотекой. Даже если бы испачканные гарью стены не так бросались в глаза, они бы всё равно догадались, что здесь случилось. Старые пожарища всегда пахнут одинаково, когда уходит огонь, за дело берутся вода и плесень. Вероятно, именно так должен ощущаться запах глумливого презрения ко всему живому: сырое бумажное месиво, мел и подгнившая древесина. Так пахнут горелые помойки на окраинах.  
Оценив зрелище, Лютик тянет Вальдо наружу, подальше от этого упадка, но тот мягко отстраняется и подходит ближе. Книжные шкафы и их содержимое большей частью превратились в головешки, но кое-что уцелело. Один закопчённый книжный труп, другой. Из переплётов высыпается чёрная труха и обрывки обгорелой бумаги. Пусто.  
— Есть в этом какая-то печальная справедливость. Те, кто создал эти книги, наверняка, всю свою жизнь потратили на слова. И что вышло? Плесень съела их старательно сложенные буковки. И мои съест.  
— А ты бы чего хотел? Остаться в веках? Мемориальную доску на стене академии? — напирает Лютик, как всегда не к месту смешивая витальность и жгучую тревогу.  
Вальдо поднимает на него глаза. Удивительно, но в них ни следа обиды, только грустная уверенность, что весь его напряжённый труд на самом деле ничего не значит.  
— Чтобы усилия не пропадали даром. Хочу равновесия. Если б ты знал, насколько хочу.  
У Лютика щемит сердце так, что хочется тихонько завыть. Потому что в принципе он хочет того же самого и тоже не знает как. И никто из живущих на континенте не знает.  
— Это случилось лет пять назад, точнее сказать не могу. Не знаю, кто это сделал и зачем. И судя по тому, что поджог начался с библиотеки, не хочу знать.  
Мда, нашёл, как подбодрить собеседника. Просто виртуоз дружеской поддержки.  
Но Вальдо уже нашёл что-то в отвратительной куче у дальней стены и бережно разлепляет страницы. Шокирующее зрелище, если знать его чистоплюйские привычки.  
— С ума сойти, Лютик, ты только посмотри, это сборник поэзии на классической старшей речи!  
— Что-нибудь можешь разобрать?  
— Я не специалист по переводу с листа, но вот, например… Не в рифму, конечно.  
 _линии света как детские полосатые пижамы  
обнимают волосы травы, обтягивают ей пряди  
мы набиваем ими рты и молчим,  
а когда говорим, называем звуки эти тишиной  
и эту тишину мы должны дослушать до конца_  
Мягкое безмолвие окутывает их целиком. Они молчат, стараясь не вспугнуть драгоценную внутреннюю дрожь, тайное сокровище, источник живой воды, чтобы вернуться к ней, когда чёрная меланхолия снова придёт по их души.

***

Вальдо прерывает затянувшуюся паузу ровно в тот момент, когда она становится в тягость. Но Лютик никогда не отрицал его мастерства и чувства ритма. Только не говорил вслух.  
— Можно я заберу эту книгу себе?  
— С одним условием. Расскажи мне, что ты сейчас пишешь.  
— Для себя или для выступлений?  
— Само собой, для себя. Твои публичные приёмы я давно изучил. Могу имитировать тебя оптом и в розницу.  
— Паршивец. Ты будешь смеяться.  
— Конечно, буду, но ты всё равно расскажи. Только пошли к камину, у меня тут зуб на зуб не попадает. И не только от сырости.  
— Ты меня всю жизнь ругал за сложный язык, а сейчас я как раз хочу простоты. Кристально прозрачный текст, но за ним видна структура. Не подделка под примитив, а сложность, вывернутая наизнанку. Белый свет распадается на спектр. Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду?  
— Ух ты, да, конечно. Подкинь пару поленец, тебе ближе. А почитать?..  
— Я сделаю то, чем буду до конца доволен, и покажу.  
— Эй, ну я же не бессмертный, столько ждать!..  
— Ну и кислятину же мне продали! Лучше подогреть эту дрянь со специями, всё равно ничего другого нет. А ты про своё расскажешь?  
— Хочу всех завлечь и обмануть. Смотрите, люди добрые, какая простенькая задорная песенка! И тайком напихать в неё сложных философских концепций. Да не сыпь ты столько корицы!.. Пусть слушателей кроет тяжкими думами, но потом, когда я уже раскланяюсь и уйду с гонораром. Вот какой я злодей и притворщик!  
— Обман в искусстве никак не противоречит искренности, даже помогает. Держи кружку. Не очень сладко?  
— Мне нравится. Откуда у тебя с собой набор для глинтвейна?  
— А я запасливый. Предвидел, чем меня будут поить в трактирах по пути сюда.  
— Бедненький Вальдушка.  
— Ещё раз так меня назовёшь, и я сделаю с тобой что-нибудь ужасное!..  
— Скажите, какая экзальтация! Кому рассказать — не поверят. Давай развивай свой парадокс, не увиливай.  
— Для того чтобы сказать сложную правду нужна дистанция, зазор между собой и персонажем. Ложь — это развёрнутая метафора. Чёрт, хочу как-нибудь написать про это эссе и издать под псевдонимом!  
— А ты всегда после пары бокалов так заковыристо разговариваешь?  
— К сожалению. Поэтому стараюсь не оставлять свидетелей.  
— Тогда я обречён.  
— С самого начала. В ту самую минуту, когда ты обнаглел настолько, чтобы в первый же год обучения вызвать меня на музыкальную дуэль.  
— Мне тогда хотелось произвести яркое впечатление. Всё равно какое.  
— На меня?  
Лютик сначала кивает, но потом, немного подумав, яростно мотает головой.  
— Доказать себе, что я ничего не боюсь, а опасней противника, чем ты, придумать невозможно.  
— Оу, малыш Юли решил использовать меня в психологических играх с самим собой? Экая наглость!  
— Ну, знаешь, я и огрёб за это по полной. Кто бы мне, убогому, из сострадания объяснил тогда, что если ты не ухлопал обидчика сразу, то его ждёт медленная и мучительная смерть. Ты же не человек, ты отрава, мэтр Маркс!  
— Ничего себе заявления! Мы же договорились вести себя прилично.  
Но Лютика уже не остановить.  
— … Чёртов яд медленного действия, от которого нет противоядия! Твои интонации заразны, твоя холодная ирония убийственна, ты въедаешься под кожу, тембр голоса переплетается с запахом твоих чёртовых духов и…  
— Каких именно? — живо интересуется Вальдо, совершенно не обиженный на лютиковы упадочные сравнения.  
— Которые осенние розы, перец, померанцы и ещё какая-то шикарная хреновина, я не разобрал. Последний раз я их на тебе чувствовал, когда мы затеяли дикий скандал на празднике урожая в Третогоре.  
— Продолжай, мне нравится.  
Лютик подозрительно косится на Вальдо, который устраивается поудобнее и даже не пытается скрыть довольную улыбку.  
— Что?  
— Расписывать, какой я распроклятый монстр. У тебя это так сладострастно выходит!  
— Одарённый поэт может с энтузиазмом описывать что угодно, не обольщайся.  
— Не думаю, что приличному поэту нужна экзальтация. Брызгать слюнями — не велика доблесть, ты попробуй в размер попади.  
— Вот поэтому все и спят на твоих выступлениях, кроме пары таких же эстетствующих зануд. Страсти ноль, экспрессия и не ночевала! Мы торгуем мечтами вразнос, так что не стоит особенно важничать.  
— А как насчёт ответственности перед слушателями? Сколько можно кормить их эмоциональными помоями? Ты не думал, что барды могли бы для разнообразия взывать к разуму, а не к примитивным желаниям?  
— Ты просто унылая рациональная ледышка, — Лютик заговорщицки подмигивает. — Или ловко прикидываешься. Но всё равно любовь — это наш трубадурский хлебушек.  
— Ага, такой, знаешь ли, для самых бедных, плохо пропечённый и пополам с соломой. Любовь, милый коллега — это развлечение для детей и идиотов. Люди надеются найти хоть какой-то смысл в своей жалкой жизни, не включая при этом мозги и ничего не делая. Носятся с эмоциями, трясут ими друг перед другом, как обновками с ярмарки. Как будто избыточные чувства кому-то хоть раз в жизни сделали хорошо!..  
— Очень даже сделали!!!  
— И где ты в результате оказался со своими аффектами?  
— Там же где и ты! В руинах! На куче соломы! Черт знает с кем!!!  
Вальдо разрывается между возможностью вдребезги разобидеться и рассмеяться, и этот выбор кажется ему весьма освежающим. Но, чтобы отдать дань традиционной драматургии их отношений, он надменно роняет.  
— Бессмысленное колыхание воздуха. Ни одного внятного довода, только визг и истерики.  
Насколько это можно сделать лёжа, Лютик тоже приосанивается.  
— У меня просто аргументация на другом, более доходчивом уровне. Кстати, уважаемый коллега, а как лучше выразиться: Вальдушка и Вальдочка?  
— О! Ты великий мастер слова. Раньше я думал, что ничего мерзее мэтра Мракса ты придумать не в состоянии, но, видят боги, я жестоко ошибался.  
Лютик капризно надувает губы.  
— Ну и долго мне тут ждать, пока ты сделаешь со мной что-то ужасное? Какого черта я ещё одет?! А ведь врал, что всегда выполняешь обещания! Отдай кружку, а то зальёшь вином нашу шикарную постель и займись делом!  
— Ты ужасно нетерпеливый! Как так можно, держи себя в руках!..  
— Ай-яй-яй, раньше я всего лишь неправильно пел, неправильно писал стихи, неправильно одевался. А теперь выясняется, что я и трахаюсь неправильно.  
Вместо ответа он получает звонкий шлепок, потому что целеустремлённый Вальдо не теряет времени даром.  
— Ай! Ты что творишь? Сначала нужно придумать стоп-слово  
— Запоминай: «Вальдо Маркс — величайший из ныне живущих бардов».  
— Всё, забудь, я больше ничего не хочу. Отодвинься. Буду скорбно лежать в углу и размышлять о тщетности бытия.  
— Хорошо, дай помогу штаны надеть обратно. Из уважения к философии.  
— Что, серьёзно?!..  
Вальдо рычит от раздражения.  
— Ну, как можно быть таким тупицей, что я, по-твоему… — он осекается, сообразив, что вышло не очень-то деликатно. — Ну ладно, не тупицей. Немножко туповатым. Слегка ограниченным. Милым, но недалёким. Больше милым.  
— Давай-давай, — поддевает Лютик, — через пару предложений я стану восхитительным. Хочу этого дождаться.  
— Ты действительно хочешь от меня комплиментов?  
— Представь себе!  
— Личных или профессиональных?  
Вальдо, как всегда, хочет быть максимально точным в формулировках, но сейчас это выглядит уморительно нелепо.  
— Конечно, ты можешь похвалить моё виртуозное владение аллитерациями, но лучше бы в другой раз.  
Он понимает, что прижал Вальдо к стенке и получает от ситуации гаденькое удовольствие. Самый талантливый поэт континента смущённо жуёт слова.  
— Ты… эээ… Лютик, прости, я сейчас не могу ничего придумать. Одна чушь в голову лезет.  
— Вот так, значит. Ну держись, выберусь к людям и буду на каждом углу кричать, что ты можешь описать тончайшие оттенки чувств, а любовнику в нужный момент сказать, что он красивенький не в состоянии. Всем расскажу! Буду хватать прохожих за руки в Цидарисе и кричать: а Вальдо Маркс не умеет говорить комплименты. Твоя репутация рухнет, и ты умрёшь в нищете под забором.  
— Но ты же не красивенький!!! — Вальдо аж задыхается от возмущения. — Кто угодно красивенький, только не ты. Ты — ооооооо…  
— Очень красивенький? Упоительно красивенький? — подкидывает идеи ехидный Лютик и наслаждается: смотреть на бурно краснеющего Вальдо Маркса доводилось лишь немногим избранным. Очень духоподъёмное оказалось зрелище. Если вы понимаете, о чём мы.

***

Вместо приятной расслабленности, в голове Лютика открывается окошко в мир хаотичных фантазий, самое время позволить мыслей вволю погримасничать.  
Уже не в первый раз он задумывается о том, что Вальдо не очень-то подходит его внешность. Он слишком знойно и определённо красив, что совершенно не сочетается с рациональной и парадоксально страстной натурой. Если бы Лютик сочинял Вальдо с нуля, тот был бы хрупким болезненным блондином, похожим на незабудку, засушенную между страницами молитвенника. Но с яростным огнём в глазах, тут деваться некуда! И просто для смеха оставим локоны, это придаст ему совершенно кукольный вид. Лютик давится смехом и понимает, что скорее позволит отрубить себе обе руки, чем расскажет об этих выдумках. По крайней мере, пока.  
— Что ты на меня так уставился? И почему глупо хихикаешь?  
— Валь, у меня важный вопрос, не терпящий отлагательств.  
— Ну?  
— А дышу-то я нормально или тоже есть претензии?  
— Ненавижу тебя и твои дурацкие шутки, — Вальдо фыркает в подушку.  
— Неправда.  
— Конечно, неправда.

***

Ветер на смотровой площадке бросает в лицо редкие капли дождя, хлещет по щекам, выталкивает прочь. От высоты кружится голова, руки, вцепившиеся в край каменного парапета, немеют, но внизу слишком красиво, чтобы быстро сдаться. Ленивые линии холмов, мягкие оттенки охры и кармина, старое и вечно новое золото осенней листвы.  
Лютик вздыхает как человек, у которого в груди дрожит натянутая струна.  
— Почему ты раньше никогда не пытался… не дал мне понять… ну, ты понимаешь. И не ври, что не мог переступить через прошлые обиды.  
— Я думал, ты был отчаянно влюблён, — тихо говорит Вальдо.  
— Я всегда влюблён, — мрачно огрызается Лютик. — Да только не всегда сразу понимаю, во что: в человека, в своё представление о нём или в ситуацию, которую придумал и разыграл у себя в голове. Я тут сидел всё это время, варил нехитрую похлёбку, гулял по парку, ловил рыбу в пруду и думал, как же так вышло, что я настолько оторвался от реальности. Что? Ну что ты опять смотришь на меня так, словно я дремучий идиот?!  
— Ну, а кто ты ещё? Конечно, идиот. Зато какой одухотворённый!..  
— Мы же вроде договорились обзываться только после обеда?..  
У Лютика новая игрушка, которой он забавляется то ли сознательно, то ли опять по наитию: игривая печаль. Не ноет, не упивается своими разнузданными страданиями, не стискивает зубы с фальшивым мужеством, а лишь грустно и тонко улыбается. Взять свою боль и вставить её в красивую рамку — изящно и достойно уважения. Против своей воли Вальдо покорён этой игрой, выразительной, как танец теней за прозрачным занавесом.  
— Знаешь, я научился различать запахи камня. Ну, в переносном смысле. Лежал ночами, пялился в тёмное небо и придумывал истории о том, что они могут чувствовать. Например, от придорожных валунов тянет надменной спесью. Горы вообще плевать на всех хотели. А обтёсанные камни находятся в состоянии постоянного раздражения и даже конфликтуют друг с дружкой; от этого стены идут трещинами. Я всё знаю о горной породе, Валь. О неподъёмной тяжести, которую проще раскрошить, взорвать, уничтожить, чем согреть…  
Вальдо прекрасно понимает, что речь здесь не только об оттенках лютиковой чувствительности, он же не идиот. Забиться в угол и не показывать носа за пределы выморочного круга собственных фантазий — это тревожный симптом, а чтобы назвать вещи своими именами нужно очень много сил.  
Сострадание, как это обычно бывает, соседствует у него с глухим раздражением. Да к чёрту этого придурка, нежного, как облачко, и наглого, как банда уличных котов! Проще свернуть ему шею, чтоб не мучился!  
— Зачем ты тащишь чужие пороки внутрь себя, как сорока битое стекло? У тебя же мозгов должно быть хоть чуть-чуть побольше! Лютик, это не твоё уродство, неужели ты не понимаешь?! Не твоё!!!  
Вальдо злится на Лютика за то, что тому так больно, а помочь решительно нечем. Во всяком случае, впечатление именно такое. Остаётся только прижать его к себе из последних сил. Святые боги, зачем вообще было всё это затевать, что они тут делают, всё бесполезно…

Everytime You Leave — Giona Ostinelli, Sonya Belousova  
https://youtu.be/ZMhedmfKCiI

Голос у Лютика ломкий, как утренний лёд.  
— Это была бы вечная и простая история: бард с лютней и ведьмак с мечом. Представляешь, как было бы красиво?  
Вот оно!!! Лови его сейчас или никогда!  
Вальдо гладит Лютика по голове, как маленького, и печально улыбается.  
— Конечно, понимаю. Противоположные темпераменты, очарованные друг другом, отверженные, ни на кого не похожие, вдвоём против всего мира. Музыка и кровь, цветы и сталь, лёгкость и тяжесть. Контраст, прошибающий даже самых толстокожих.  
— Да!!! Я сразу подумал — вот это будут песни!..  
— И не только твои, да?  
Энергичный кивок.  
— Это же старая добрая сказка о союзе искусства и войны, словно в мире есть смысл, словно очень разные люди могут понять и оценить друг друга просто так, без всякой выгоды. Кто ж знал, что меня за попытку создать безобидную иллюзию будут так последовательно мешать с дерьмом!..  
— Лютик, ты выбрал для своей игры очень плохого партнёра. Очень. Знаешь, как ограниченные люди бесятся, когда их придумывают?  
— Теперь знаю. Получил своей же фантазией по морде и вот сижу, радуюсь. Думаешь, я так расклеился из-за того, что какой-то дикий мужик послал меня подальше? Да ерунда это всё, ты в принципе прав, хоть мне и противно это признавать, нежными чувствами занимаются те, кто больше ничего не умеет. Мне мою историю жалко!  
Лютик чуть ли не всхлипывает, словно потерял близкого друга. И понятно, что речь не о ведьмаке.  
— Пропала моя сказка, Валь, она была такая светлая. В ней была надежда.  
— Давай-ка выныривай из упадочного образа мыслей! Лично я уверен, что эта история будет жить, даже когда от нас с тобой ничего не останется. Люди будут выдумывать истории о менестреле и его верном ведьмаке и украшать ваши приключения чудесными подробностями. А тем, кто не умеет сочянить с нуля, тоже надо куда-то пристроиться!.. И теперь все эти менестрели с тремя аккордами, недописатели и полупоэты утопят континент в своём творчестве, ведь ты создал идеальную канву для любого сюжета. Это очень щедрый подарок, Лютик, даже если никто тебя за это не похвалит. Между прочим, про вас уже есть новые баллады! Я имею в виду, не твои.  
— Врешь!  
— А вот и нет. Я, пока ехал из Цидариса, наслушался народного творчества под завязку.  
— А ну спой!  
Вальдо слегка смущается.  
— Всё, что я слышал, было чудовищно непристойно. Я даже не уверен, что ситуации, описанные в этих песенках, физиологически возможны. Но кто ж тебе мешает написать что-то более содержательное! Работай и всё забудешь. Отнесись к этому как к творческому вызову, а не как к драме всей жизни.  
— Не хочу забывать, а то опять вляпаюсь.  
— Наконец-то разумный подход! Ты вечно привязываешься к неподходящим людям, никакого инстинкта самосохранения. Разве что графиню я одобряю, она хорошо воспитана и с фантазией. И того милого эльфа из Ринды.  
— Вот лучше бы ты молчал!.. Я опять вспомнил!..  
Пока Лютик дожимает из себя последние непрошеные слёзы, Вальдо думает, что если бы он выбирал для него партнёра (допустим такую безумную ситуацию), то предпочёл бы доброго, снисходительного человека с широкими взглядами, который смог бы позаботиться об этом шальном цветочке. Сам он на эту роль однозначно не подходит. Но кому нынче доступна такая роскошь как рациональный выбор?.. Вальдо хотя бы может предложить чистый платок, это уже немало.  
— Какой же ты сопливый!  
— Не сопливый, а чувствительный. Тебе не понять моей трепетной натуры, бессердечное ты чудовище, — патетически шмыгает носом Лютик.  
Вальдо продолжает наблюдать за ним с интересом.  
— Интересно, какой дурак придумал сравнивать слезы с жемчугами? Они же мутные.  
— Или у меня рожа грязная. Хотя, держу пари, твои, если это вещество вообще существует в природе, были бы кристально прозрачными. И пахли бы щёлочью.  
— У щёлочи нет запаха, дубинушка.  
— Тебе лишь бы придраться, а сам, небось, уже обдумываешь, куда бы пристроить моё дерзкое сравнение. Свежо же, а? А?!  
— Ладно, сдаюсь. Неплохо. Тебе всегда удавались метафоры от сохи.  
Словно подозревая Вальдо в самых грязных и противоестественных склонностях, Лютик игриво подмигивает.  
— Ты тоже хочешь записать?  
— Очень!!!  
Они яростно царапают карандашами в записных книжках, которые, конечно же, всегда носят с собой, а потом обмениваются понимающими улыбками.  
— Ужасно, да? — вздыхает Лютик с деланным сожалением  
— Профессионально. Все поэты — чудовища.

Им слышатся фантомные аплодисменты, но это влажные кленовые листья бьются на ветру. Впрочем, оба собеседника не удивились бы, что им рукоплещут даже деревья. Они же не кто-нибудь там, а лучшие барды континента!.. Во всяком случае, самые одержимые, это уж точно.

***

Winter Smoke — Daria Shakhova  
https://youtu.be/HDSdKZGqTK0

Сегодня Лютику кажется красивым решительно всё: как облака отражаются в грязной луже и как запах прелых листьев мешается с дымом. Тёплый камень очага, золотистые соломинки на полу, вкус мёда и вина на языке. Даже запах тины у заросшего пруда кажется ему восхитительным и достойным отдельной баллады. Сегодня он мягкий, податливый всему на свете, сквозь него, как сквозь кружевную ткань, сочится неяркий обволакивающий свет, ароматы осени, влажная нежность раннего вечера.  
Лютик рассыпается на куски от внутренней дрожи и чувствует себя поразительно уязвимым, но не жалким, наоборот, задыхается от красоты момента. Он тысячи лет брёл по болотам и бесплодным равнинам в погоне за блуждающим огоньком, а теперь выяснилось, что тот всё это время сидел у него на плече. Хочется со стоном хлопнуть себя по лбу и обругать за ослепительную глупость, но ему слишком хорошо.  
Осень может пахнуть тысячей разных запахов, но сейчас она взрывается ароматом октябрьских роз, тронутых первыми заморозками. «Плевать! Когда хочу, тогда и май» — Лютик, улыбается так, словно это лучшая шутка в мире.  
— Я остановлю эту осень, — шепчет он и зарывается лицом в тёмные кудри, которые раньше казались похожими на змей. Вот дурак-то. Совсем ничего не понимал.  
— Щекотно, — подаёт голос Вальдо, который, оказывается, тоже не спит.  
— Ага, — соглашается Лютик и продолжает тихонько сопеть ему в затылок.  
Тёплое дыхание медленно скользит по шее.  
— Слушай, — Вальдо опять умудряется втиснуть в одну фразу искренность и пародию на неё же, — я так и умереть могу. Я, знаешь ли, впечатлительный.  
— Только попробуй теперь, когда у меня на тебя такие планы.  
Вальдо живо поворачивается к нему лицом.  
— А подробнее?  
— Сейчас покажу.  
— Подожди, я должен морально подготовиться. Составить план работы, подумать о последствиях. Ты только представь, куда эта авантюра может нас завести!..  
— О-о-о, — выразительно играет бровями Лютик, — есть разные варианты. Решать будем тайным голосованием?  
Вальдо хочет ответить в своём обычном стиле, но пригоршни слов утекают сквозь пальцы, ничего не подходит. Чудесная профессиональная беспомощность! Хотя нет, остались междометия. Раньше он полагал, что всякие там «ах» и «ох» годятся только для частушек и выпаса скота, но, кажется, недооценил их потенциал.  
— Э-э-эй! — радостно шепчет он Лютику.  
— А слабоумие-то моё оказалось заразным, — хихикает тот.  
— Но это же хорошо! — хихикает Вальдо в ответ.  
Они чувствуют себя бесконечно глупыми и счастливыми. Хотя Вальдо вставил бы после союза слово «поэтому». Просто ради справедливости.

***

Вернувшись с охапкой дров, Лютик вешает плащ на просушку, скидывает сапоги и живо ныряет в постель.  
— Больше никогда не хочу вылезать из кровати. Во внешнем мире слишком промозгло.  
— Отличная идея. Так и будем жить до весны, питаясь любовью и друг другом. Лично мне каннибализм кажется неплохим вариантом. Что может быть чувственней, чем медленное поедание партнёра?..  
— Ты же, помнится, на днях произнёс гневную речь о том, что любовь — это для детишек.  
— Не вредничай. Может, и полезно иногда впадать в детство.  
— А что, — мечтательно вздыхает Лютик, — я бы не отказался подёргать тебя за косички.  
— Не советую, я довольно метко плююсь жёваной бумагой.  
— Предлагаю следующий публичный поединок устроить в этом жанре, а то музыка уже всем приелась. Покинь-ка ещё дровишек, что-то я совсем замерзаю.  
— Знаешь, тут и правда зверски холодает. Ты планируешь всю зиму провести под одеялом?  
— Везде холодно, везде неуютно. Какая разница, где чихать и мёрзнуть.  
— А в Цидарисе, например, очень красивая осень. И тёплая зима. Мог бы нанести мне ответный визит вежливости, как это принято у приличных людей. У меня есть комната для гостей. И подвал с кандалами. Выбирай на свой вкус!  
— Ты правда хочешь… Это самое. Того. Мне выговорить страшно. Слишком неправдоподобно.  
Раздосадованное шипение.  
— Да, Лютик я зову тебя с собой, что тут такого удивительного, учитывая обстоятельства. Ты же не думал, что я приехал на край света просто так, от нечего делать, и живу тут в развалинах ради острых ощущений? Полагаешь, мне дома не хватало грязи и сквозняков? Можешь со мной вообще не общаться, заниматься своими дурацкими делами, пока не заскучаешь и снова не усвистишь куда-нибудь в поисках приключений. Только, черти бы тебя побрали, не исчезай так больше никогда…  
Он догадывается, что совершенно перестал владеть интонацией, только когда Лютик порывисто виснет у него на шее и успокоительно бормочет.  
— Тс-с-с, всё хорошо, я тут, живой, здоровый и очаровательно туповатый. Вся моя придурь, глупые шутки, противные привычки и сомнительные достоинства в твоём распоряжении. Ты меня обязательно удавишь ещё по дороге, но я и на это согласен.  
Немножко легкомысленной болтовни, чтобы партнёр успел восстановить равновесие, маленькая любезность на большой глубине.  
— Не мечтай прервать свои мучения так быстро. Я тебе про свою ранимую душу ещё не все рассказал. Начну, пожалуй, с раннего детства…  
— Всё, беру свои слова обратно. Погощу у тебя немножко для приличия и сбегу.  
— Совсем немножко?  
— Ну да. Лет двадцать-тридцать, не больше.

***

Отражения — Фред Занин  
https://youtu.be/M4eLT_neWNM

Покачиваясь в крытом парусиной фургоне, Лютик погружается в блаженное состояние между сном и явью. Он всё слышит, но как будто издали, и ни в коем случае не желает портить себе удовольствие.  
Воздух полон ослепительного хрустящего света, Лютик жмурится от радости, но под веками всё равно пляшут весёлые тени. Как в стакане с домашним сидром, тоскливая муть оседает, остаётся только выдержанное золотистое вино, в котором танцуют пузырьки.  
Под колёсами хрустит лёд, но думается почему-то о яблоках, свежих берёзовых почках, запахе нагретой сосновой смолы и зелёных искрах в карих глазах. Так, стоп игра, теперь же можно просто взять и посмотреть, а не топить себя в бесплодных фантазиях! Вот так новаторство! Неужели в его жизни ещё возможны такие простые решения?  
Вальдо задорно — нет, серебро всё-таки надо приложить! — болтает со старушкой, словно они старые приятели. Ха, с каких это пор наш мэтр предпочитает женщин постарше?..  
— Сынок, ты где подобрал-то этого паренька?  
— Вы имеете счастье лицезреть последнего представителя знаменитого рода Леттенхофов. Юный граф, правда, немного одичал, но ничего страшного: я его отмою, откормлю и воспитаю. Возможно, к весне научу кланяться и считать до десяти.  
Лютик осуждающе хмыкает, но продолжает дремать, уткнувшись Вальдо в плечо. Обязательно ответит ему, как он это умеет: метко, остроумно, не в бровь, а в глаз. Только немножко попозже.  
— У меня младшенький тоже тащит домой всякую бездомную живность, то кошку, то щенка. А летом лягушонка побитого выходил, до сих пор живёт на дворе, в корыте, пакость эдакая…  
— Мамаша! — наконец подаёт голос Лютик, — вы бы остереглись, я же вас всё-таки слышу!..  
— Лютик, не груби почтенной даме. Только благодаря её проницательности я запасся едой и вином перед визитом в твою усадьбу. А то бы сожрали друг друга заживо!  
Всё-таки у Вальдо есть потрясающе подстрекательская черта: он умеет говорить двусмысленности с невинным видом. Мэтр Тридцать Три Подтекста. И вообще кошмарный человек. Надо непременно всё ему высказать!..  
Лютик засыпает с улыбкой на губах, фантазируя, как Вальдо от его резкой отповеди захлопает ресницами, зальётся стыдливым румянцем и признает, что последние двадцать лет был неправ решительно во всём.

***

_Прошло два месяца._

— Ну и какова окончательная цена вместе с оформлением?  
— Десять тысяч.  
— Да вы помешались, милейший. Мой дом в Цидарисе столько не стоит, а он, между прочим, в центре города.  
— То рядовая недвижимость, а то целое имение, древняя фамилия, славный род, флёр старины…  
— … запах пыли и вранья. Мне-то не пудрите мозги этой поэтической чушью, господин Кодрингер! Нищие затрапезные дворянчики, ничем особо не прославившиеся. Разврат, вырождение и деградация. Как видите, не только вы умеете работать с источниками.  
— Семь тысяч?..  
— Пффф.  
— Ну что ж, будем называть вещи своими именами: мы с вами фальсифицируем дворянскую грамоту и фактически присваиваем чужую собственность. Это рискованно!  
— Выморочную собственность, позвольте заметить, которая лежит в руинах и даром никому не сдалось. А все наследники уже лет сто, как в лучшем мире. Думаете, они подадут в суд?  
— Пять. Меньше — просто себе в убыток.  
— Вот это уже другой разговор.  
— Тогда договорились. Документы доставят вам в течение недели.  
— Только, ради всего святого, в собственные руки, чтобы новоявленный граф Леттенхоф пока ни о чём не догадался. Если понадобится, пусть ваш человек соврёт, что это счёт из прачечной.  
— То есть вы покупаете дворянство и родовое имение человеку, который об этом не знает?! Оригинальный ход! Это тонкая многоуровневая махинация? Или сложная месть?  
— Можете считать это артистической шуткой.

***

— Ты!!! С ума!!! Сошёл!!! Ва-а-а-а-аль!!! Это… это всё теперь моё??? По-настоящему?!!!  
— Ну да. Там в бумагах так и написано, я полагал, ты умеешь читать. Впрочем, безграмотность — это так аристократично!..  
— Ох…  
— Уверяю, мои побуждения были чисто эгоистическими. Давно мечтал назвать тебя в постели «Ваша светлость». А без дворянской грамоты ощущения не те.  
— Ты однажды дошутишься! Вот как прикажу выпороть тебя на конюшне!.. Я теперь граф, мне всё можно!  
— Ловлю тебя на слове. Но у разорившихся дворян слуг нет, Лютик. Придётся потрудиться самому.

_Sing me awake with a song about pirates  
And I will try to harmonise  
And sip the sunlight from your eyes  
Oh sing me awake  
With all the things we’ll do today  
But instead we’ll build a den  
Out of pillows and get drunk again_

_Вместо сна, спой мне о пиратах,  
А я постараюсь достичь гармонии,  
Поглощая солнечный свет твоих глаз.  
О, вместо сна спой мне  
Обо всех вещах, которые мы сделаем сегодня.  
Но вместо этого мы построим логово  
Из подушек и снова напьёмся._

_The Amazing Devil_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тема с поцелуями посуды вместо ручек возлюбленной взята из фильма «Юные годы Казановы».  
> Эльфийское стихотворение на самом деле написала Ия Кива. Вот оригинал.  
> лінії світла як дитячі смугасті піжами  
> обіймають волосся трави, обтинають їй пасма  
> ми набиваємо ними роти й мовчимо  
> а коли говоримо, називаємо звуки ці тишею  
> і цю тишу ми маємо дослухати до кінця  
> Если я ошиблась с переводом и у знающих украинский язык людей найдутся практические предложения, я буду весьма признательна.  
> Перевод песни TAD сделан Ana Sarnai (взято с lyricstranslate.com)


End file.
